Harry Potter und der Dämonenlord
by Superpala
Summary: Harry kommt ins Sechste Schuljahr doch es ist einiges anders. Was ist das für ein Land in dem er gelandet ist? Wer ist er eigentlich? Und warum interessiert sich ein Lord der Dämonen für ihn? Dark FF mit Harry und eigenen Charakteren
1. Ein ganz Normaler Tag

Harry Potter und der Dämonenlord

Er war wieder auf dem Friedhof. Die Todesser, mit den Masken tief ins Gesicht gezogen, standen rings um die Zwei, sich umkreisenden Magier. Die hohe, kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts hallte über den gesamten Friedhof.

„Verbeuge dich, vor dem Tod, Harry!" rief sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Lemures" schrie er.

Und dann sah er Schatten aus Voldemorts Zauberstab ausbrechen, Geister die sich formierten und vor ihm schwebten. Er sah Sirius, Cedric, seine Eltern und Unzählige mehr die den Finger auf ihn richteten und riefen.

„Du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, es ist alles deine Schuld"

klagten sie alle und fingen an ihn zu umkreisen. Wie ein riesiger, schwarzer Wirbel kreisten sie um ihn.

Dann kam der Geist von Sirus vor ihm und schrie.

„Harry du hast mich umgebracht!"

Und verschwand wieder im Wirbel. Dann tauchte der Geist von Cedric auf, und während die Geister immer noch,

„Du bist Schuld, es ist alles deine Schuld" schrien.

„Ich wollte euch helfen" schrie Harry wie im Wahn

„Du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, Schuld, SCHULD, SCHULD!" schrien die Geister und der Wirbel zog sich näher um ihn und verschlang ihn während die Geister immer wieder schrien.

„Du bist Schuld, du hast uns alle umgebracht"

„Nein ich wollte euch helfen ich wollt…"

Harry wachte auf. Schweissnass lag er in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Nur ein Traum" beruhigte er sich „Nur ein Traum"

Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war halb Zwei. Er wusste dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte und holte aus einer losen Bodendiele ein Buch mit dem Namen „ Tausend magische Hexereien hervor und begann zu lesen.

Um Sechs hämmerte es an seiner Tür „Bursche mach uns endlich Frühstück." Schrie sein Onkel

Er stand ächzend auf, verstaute das Buch wieder unter der losen Diele und lief hinunter.

Dort wartete schon sein Onkel auf ihn und starrte ihn böse an. Harry seufzte und begann das Frühstück zu machen wobei ihm der Traum wieder in den Sinn kam. Ihm fröstelte es doch er machte mit dem Frühstück weiter.

Gerade als er alles auf den Tisch getan hatte gab ihm sein Onkel eine Lange Liste.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry und schaute auf die Liste.

„Nicht in diesem Ton Freundchen." Drohte Onkel Vernon „Das sind deine Hausarbeiten für Heute Morgen."

Harry schaute ungläubig auf die Liste. Da standen Sachen wie Rasenmähen, Unkraut jäten, Küche putzen und anderes. Insgesamt zählte Harry darauf 137 verschiedene Hausarbeiten.

„Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, da brauch ich ja Tage dafür." Sagte Harry entrüstet

Eine Sekunde später fühlte er einen starken Schmerz im Bauch und klappte zusammen. Onkel Vernon hatte ihm mit der Spitze eines, neben der Tür angelegten, Knüppels in die Magengrube geschlagen. „Das soll dir eine Lehre sein Junge und wenn du das bis heute Mittag nicht erledigt hast knallts kapiert? Gut."

Vernon verschwand aus der Haustüre und liess Harry mit Dudley und Petunia alleine in der Küche.

„Bis dann Idiot" sagte Dudley und ging an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihm Vorher in die Magengrube zu schlagen.

Harry, der sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte, knickte wieder ein und blieb liegen.

Petunia die die Szene teilnahmslos angeschaut hatte ging an ihm vorbei und rief über die Schulter „Und vergiss nicht die Küche zu machen."

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und schlurfte aus dem Haus.


	2. Der Besuch

Der Besuch

Als Harry sich wieder aufrappeln konnte waren seine verwandten schon seit 10 Minuten aus dem Zimmer. Er sah auf die Liste und stöhnte.

Küche putzen

Rasenmähen

Dudleys Zimmer putzen

Keller putzen

Gang putz…

Fen…

…

…

…

…

Harry stand auf und ging zum Küchentisch und räumte die Teller in das Spülbecken und fing an sie zu putzen.

Eine halbe stunde später war an Dudleys Zimmer und begann seine leeren Bierdosen, Zigarretenkippen, leere Chipspackungen und Pornohefte in den Müll zu werfen.

Er wusste das Dudley es hasste aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Er war im Moment so wütend auf die Dursleys, wütend auf Dumbeldor, weil der ihn eigentlich beschützen sollte aber nur untätig in Hogwarts hockte und wütend auf sich selbst da er es nicht fertig brachte von hier zu verschwinden.

Er spürte wieder die Schmerzen von den letzten Wochen in denen er täglich von seinen Verwandten gequält worden war. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie angefangen ihn mit glühenden Glasspitzen in die Haut einzustechen um bleibende Wunden zu verursachen.

Er war gerade erst 3 Wochen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und war stärker verletzt als in all seinen 5 Schuljahren zuvor. Er dachte an die letzten Wochen zurück. Seine Trauer über Sirius Tod, seine Schmerzen von den Dursleys und seine regelmässigen Alpträume die ihn um den Schlaf brachten. Ihm stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen als er an Sirius dachte

„Warum musste er sterben, warum nicht ich." Fragte er sich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er wischte sich die Tränen ab und begann wieder mit der Arbeit. Als er fertig war ging er in den Keller.

An einem anderen Ort

Paymon rannte den Gang entlang um in das Audienzzimmer seines Meisters zu kommen, entlang an Dienstboten und Folterknechten. Als er in das Audienzzimmer kam sah er seinen Meister in seinem Thron sitzen und mit seinem Berater reden. Er blickte zur Tür als sie aufging und die Flammen in seinen Augen zeigten einen zufriedenen Ausdruck.

„Paymon" sagte er mit einer alles durchdringenden Stimme, die jedem die sie hörte das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. „schön das du gekommen bist." Paymon zitterte nicht, dafür kannte er seinen Herren viel zu lange.

Sein Herr war ein riesiger Rot, Schwarzer Engel mit Schwarzen Flügeln. Auf seinem Haupt war ein schwarzer Heiligenschein.

„Lucifer, mein Herr." Sagte Paymon und verbeugte sich „was kann ich für euch tun?"

Lucifer stand auf und ging auf einen Tisch mit verschiedenen Karten zu. Er bedeutete Paymon ihm zu folgen worauf dieser sich erhob und zu Lucifer schritt.

„Der Junge Potter erwacht und ich will dass du ihm dabei hilfst." Sagte Lucifer und nahm dabei eine Tarokarte in die Hand die Harrys Abbild zeigte.

„Hier nimm sie und bleib bei ihm, aber berichte mir von seinen Fortschritten, verstanden?" sagte Lucifer mit Kühlem Blick.

„Ja mein Herr" sagte Paymon und verschwand in einer schwarzen Wolke.

Der Berater näherte sich Lucifer wieder „Herr denkt ihr es war eine gute Idee Paymon zu schicken." „Ja" sagte Lucifer „das Denke ich…"


	3. Die Begegnung

Die Begegnung

Als Harry die Tür zum Keller aufstiess, wich er ein paar schritte zurück. Der Keller war über und über mit Spinnweben und Staub überzogen. Überall lagen alte Holzbretter, rostige Eisenwägelchen und kaputte Spielzeuge herum. Hier war also die Abstellkammer der Dursleys, dachte Harry und schlich mit langsamen Schritten näher.

Kaum hatte er einen Schritt in die stinkende Dunkelheit gemacht, fiel auch schon ein loses Brett, das oberhalb der Tür angemacht wurde im prompt auf den Kopf. Harry fluchte und begann damit den Keller zu putzen.

1 Stunde später hatte er gerade erst die Spielsachen und das Vermoderte Holz hinausgeworfen da hörte er ein leises Zischen. Er wandte sich um und sah dass eine Schwarze Schlange mit einem Merkwürdigen Muster auf dem Rücken auf ihn zukroch.

„_Harry Potter wirst du dir nicht langsam überdrüssig ständig diesen Mugelabschaum um dich herum zu haben_?" fragte die Schlange auf Parsel.

Harry erstarrte. Eine Schlange schön und gut und das er mit ihr reden konnte war auch normal, das kannte er schon aus seinem Zweiten Schuljahr aber das die Schlange ihn so etwas fragte konnte er nicht verstehen.

„_Wer bist du?_" fragte er die Schlange die sich zu einem Knäul zusammengeschlungen hatte.

„_Mein Name ist Paymon und ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen_." Sagte die Schlange und stürzte sich ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn und biss ihm in die Kehle. Das Gift der Schlange breitete sich rasend schnell aus und Harry verlor das Bewusstsein.

Er träumte von fliegenden Totenschädeln, von schwarzen Einhörnen die Leichenteile auf ihren Hörnen aufgespiesst hatten. Von Atombomben die Tausende Menschenleben binnen einer Sekunde auslöschten. Von Ron und Hermine die brennend in eine Schlucht hinabstürzten, von Dumbeldor der mit Messern gespickt in seinem Büro lag, von einem weissen Mädchen mit Strahlend blauen Augen komplett in Schwarzen Kleidern und von sich selbst wie er in einer schwarzen Rüstung auf einem Berg von Knochen stand, das bluttriefende Schwert in die Höhe gereckt.

Langsam wachte Harry wieder auf, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Als er die

Augen wieder öffnen konnte sah er, das er auf dem staubigem Boden des Kellers lag. Er richtete sich auf, klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und bemerkte dass er dabei keine Schmerzen spürte. Verwundert hob er sein T-Shirt hoch und sah das die Brandmale und die Narben verschwunden waren. Er hob seine Hand zum Hals und fuhr über die Stelle an der die Schlange ihn gebissen hatte. Sie war völlig heil und nichts deutete an das sich an dieser Stelle vor kurzem Schlangenzähne in das Fleisch gebohrt hatten.

Wo war die Schlange eigentlich? Harry schaute sich um und sah nur eine Blutlache die von ihm stammte. Das Blut war getrocknet und schwarz. Doch am meisten erschreckte Harry dass das Blut in einem grossen Kreis um ihn herum lag. Wie konnte er so viel Blut verloren haben und trotzdem noch am Leben sein? Doch bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte beanspruchte ein kleiner Fetzen verkohlten Pergaments seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Als er ihn in die Hand nahm sah er das mit weisser Kreide Vier Wörter darauf geschrieben Standen. „ Kommode Oberste Schublade zuunterst". Harry war Verwirrt und als der schwarze Fetzen plötzlich zu Asche zerfiel war er noch verwirrter. Doch wusste er was er tun sollte. Er ging rauf ins Erdgeschoss und ging Schnurstracks zur Kommode. Während er lief schaute er auf seine Uhr. Es war fünf vor zwölf, in fünf Minuten würden die Dursleys wieder hier sein. Doch das war ihm Momentan egal. Er öffnete die Kommode und suchte sich durch die vielen Briefe bis das er einen Brief fand der mit dem Hogwarts Wappen ausgestattet war und der an Vernon adressiert war.

Harry öffnete den Brief und begann zu Lesen.

„_Hallo Vernon_

_Der Plan schreitet gut voran. Ich hab Granger und Wesley nochmal ein Jahresvertrag aufschwatzen können, nochmal mit dem Jungen befreundet zu sein. Hat mich (oder besser gesagt Harry) insgesamt 5000 Galeonen gekostet. Diese verdammten Geldgierigen Bastarde._

_Der Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist, dass du mir einen Auftrag erledigen musst. Wie du weisst ist letztes Jahr sein nichtsnutziger Pate gestorben. Und jetzt ist dieser Armleuchter in fast dem perfekten Zustand. Ich will dass du ihn brichst, ich will dass du seinen Körper zerstörst, dass du ihn willig machst alles zu tun was ich will. Schneid ihm wen nötig den Schwanz ab ist mir egal. Wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt muss er mir aus der Hand fressen. Ist das klar? Gut. Die Bezahlung sind 75'000 Pfund die am Ende der Ferien auf deinem Konto sind wen du es gut machst._

_Grüsse _

_Albus Dumbledor"_

Der Brief entglitt Harrys Fingern und landete auf dem Boden. Konnte das wahr sein? Dumbledor wollte das man ihn bräche. Das er ihm aus der Hand fresse. Und Ron und Hermine waren nur deshalb mit ihm befreundet weil sie einen Jahresvertrag abgeschlossen hatten. Das erklärte zumindest warum sie ihm die ganzen Ferien über nicht zurückgeschrieben hatten. Harry wurde wütend. Das alles war von Anfang geplant. Ron und Hermine waren auf ihn angesetzt gewesen und sie waren nicht seine Freunde. Dumbledor. Der liebe, alte Mann hatte ihn die ganzen Jahre nur benutzt. Harry wurde Rot vor Wut.

In diesem Moment traten alle drei Dursleys ein und sahen den, vor Wut zitternden Harry. Vernon blickte auf den Brief zu Harrys Füssen und begriff. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Er packte den Baseballschläger hinter der Tür und kam auf Harry zu.

„So" sagte Vernon und kam mit erhobenem Baseballschläger auf ihn zu „hast du also den Brief gelesen. Aber das macht nichts, ich und Dudley prügeln jetzt die Scheisse aus dir raus, dann kommt irgendein Zauberer und verändert dein Gedächtnis so als wäre das alles nie passiert." Sagte Vernon und kam mit Dudley hinter ihm auf Harry zu, den Baseballschläger erhoben.

„Ich poliere dir dein hässliches Gesicht Potti." Sagte Dudley und kam sich die Fäuste reibend auf ihn zu, ein fieses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Vernon liess den Baseballschläger niederrasen während Dudley einen Vernichtenden Boxschlag gegen Harry ausführte.

Harry spürte eine neue Kraft in sich als er sah das Vernon und Dudley ihn angreifen wollten. Als Vernon den Baseballschläger niedersausen liess und Dudley einen vernichtenden Boxschlag machte, wurde die Zeit verlangsamt. Er sah Vernon und Dudley die so gut wie versteinert ihn angriffen. Er streckte die Arme aus und packte den Baseballschläger und Dudleys Hand. Da schlug die Zeit wieder zu doch er konnte die Beiden Angreifer ohne Probleme festhalten.

Vernon wurde rot vor Zorn als er sah dass sein Schlag abgeblockt wurde. „Was zum Teufel soll dass ich…" doch er verstummte als er sah was passierte. Den Harry hat seinen Griff nicht gelockert, sondern drückte immer mehr zu. Mit einem Lauten krachen barst der Baseballschläger entzwei. Die Hand mit Dudleys Faust fing an Blut zu tropfen den Harry hatte auch die Faust zugedrückt. Und zwar so stark das sämtliche Knochen gebrochen waren und wie bei einem Nadelkissen aus Dudleys Faust herausstachen. Dudley wimmerte er solle doch loslassen und ging auf die Knie. Harry warf ihn an die Wand wo er wimmernd und heulend seine zerstörte Faust umklammerte.

Langsam wandte er sich Vernon zu der mit erbleichter Mine Dudley anstarrte. Dan wandte er sich Harry zu und sagte „Ehm das war doch nicht so gemeint es war nur um … deine Reflexe zu testen ob du …" weiter kam er nicht den Harrys Hand schloss sich um seine Kehle und er hob ihn Hoch. Petunia die entgeistert diesen Szenen zugeschaut hatte schrie er solle ihn loslassen doch Harry warf sie mit einer Handbewegung an die Wand und wandte sich wieder Vernon zu der langsam rot anlief.

„Das ist für all die Jahre in denen du mir die Hölle gezeigt hast Onkel Vernon." Sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen und brach Vernon mit einem Ruck das Genick. Sofort erschlaffte der Körper seines Onkels und Harry warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke. Dann wandte er sich seinem Cousin zu, der immer noch seine Hand umklammert hatte. Harry packte ihn mit der linken, zog ihn hoch und stiess ihn an die Wand.

„Dudley, mein lieber, lieber Cousin." Sagte Harry mit einem Dämonischen Grinsen. „Du magst doch Boxen so gerne, und da du ja schon fast ein Experte bist möchte ich dich fragen was du von diesem Schlag hier hältst." Harry zog seine Faust auf und konzentrierte seine geballte Kraft auf den Schlag. Harrys Schlag traf Dudley so heftig das die Wand hinter ihm zerbrach und Dudley in den Abstellraum geschleudert wurde, wo ein grosses Fleischermesser, das die Dursleys bei einem Fest gewonnen hatten, auf ihn fiel und Dudleys Kopf in der Diagonale sauber verschnitt während eine Gartenschere, die auf einem Regal hinter ihm lag hinunterfiel und durch beide Augen Dudleys den Weg in sein Gehirn fand.

Als Harry fertig war das Schauspiel zu betrachten liess er seinen Blick schweifen. Die Eingangshalle war Volkommen verdreckt. In einer Ecke lag die Leiche von Vernon aus deren Mund ein Blutrinnsal floss. An der Wand gegenüber war Blut und etwas das sehr verdächtig nach Knochen aussah. Direkt daneben war das Loch in dem Dudley lag. Jetzt blieb nur noch eins zu tun.

Harry holte fünf Messer aus der Küche und begann die ohnmächtige Petunia an die Wand zu Pinnen als er sicher war das die Messer sie hielten, weckte er Petunia auf. Als sie sich umsah und bemerkte das die anderen zwei Tod waren. Fing sie an wie verrückt um sich zu schlagen doch die Messer hielten sie zu stark fest.

„Meine liebe Tante Petunia" sagte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wäre er im Himmel „du sagtest immer ich wäre ein miserabler Koch, dass kann stimmen doch in einem muss ich dir Wiedersprechen." Sagte Harry und schaute das Messer in seiner Hand an. „Mit Messern konnte ich schon immer gut umgehen."

Er ging ein Schritt zurück und zielte. Dann warf er das Messer mitten in ihr Herz hinein. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und Petunia schaute Harry noch ein letztes Mal entgeistert an, dann erschlaffte ihr Körper. Harry schaute ihr noch eine Weile zu wie ihr weisses Kleid anfing rot zu werden. Nach etwa 10 Minuten ging er in sein Zimmer, holte ging er seine Sachen und Hedwigs Käfig. Sie würde ihn schon finden, dachte er und ging aus dem Haus. Als er aus dem Gartentor schritt wandte er sich ein letztes Mal um und lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, das war ein schöner Tag geworden. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke. Im selben Moment flog er Gesamte Ligusterweg in die Luft und Rauchschwaden breiteten sich im ganzen Dorf aus.


	4. Die Ankunft

Also erstmal danke für alle Reviews und sorry dass ich für das neue Chap so lange gebraucht hab.

Bitte schickt mir Reviews was ich noch verbessern könnte und sollte.

Positive sowie negative sind erwünscht.

Ahtros: Danke für das erste Review und ja es ist ein scheiss Anfang aber da war ich schon immer schlecht^^

Forest: 1: Danke für das Lob

2: Ja Hermine ist auch dabei aber ich hab in der Geschichte schon ne Andeutung für ne neue Weiblich Hauptrolle gemacht^^

Tal: Ja ich weiss es ist nichts aber ich hab auch nur eine Stunde dran gearbeitet sry^^

bane1602: danke und ich hoffe die paar Tage waren nicht zu lange^^

Ich hab in der Geschichte noch etwas für euch eingefügt.

Und jetzt Weiter mit der Geschichte

Die Ankunft

Als Harry wieder Boden unter den Füssen hatte fiel er auf die Knie und Übergab sich. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte gerade die Dursleys umgebracht und dazu den Ligusterweg in die Luft gejagt. Seltsamerweise verspürte er keine Reue oder Schuld, sondern nur eine Tiefliegende Befriedigung, so als hätte sich seine Seele schon lange danach gedürstet den Dursleys das Leben zu nehmen.

Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Er war in einem grossen Garten der über und über mit den verschiedensten Blumenarten geschmückt war. Da gab es Sonnenblumen, Tulpen, Bärlauch, Krokuse, Rosen in allen erdenklichen Farben und noch viel Mehr. Er lief durch den Garten und bestaunte die Pflanzen. Es gab auch Bäume. Apfelbäume, Pfirsichbäume, Maronenbäume, Birnenbäume und alle Arten selten Bäume die Harry noch nie erblickt hatte. Harry lief mit offenem Mund herum und betrachtete den ganzen Garten so gut er konnte.

Nach einer Stunde, oder war es mehr? Harry konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er an das Ende des Gartens kam. Da sah er einen Baum, einen Drachenbaum, um den sich, wie ein Gewand weisse Lilien geschlungen hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte dieser Baum etwas Tröstliches und Wärmendes. Und als Harry die Hand nach dem Baum ausstreckte schon viele, viele Male gemacht und das der Baum und die Lilien ihn freundlich empfingen.

Harry hatte noch nie so ein starkes Gefühl Zuhause zu sein wie es jetzt in diesem Garten war. Ein leichter Luftzug strich um seinen Kopf und er dachte einen Moment wie er hörte wie eine leise, liebliche Frauenstimme ihn rief, doch einen Moment später war das Gefühl schon wieder verschwunden. Harry setzte sich unter den Baum und lauschte den Klängen des Gartens. Das Singen der Vögel, das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, das umher huschen der Tiere von denen Harry noch keines gesehen hatte. Harry atmete tief ein und spürte die Lebenslust in sich aufwallen. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an den Baum mit den Lilien und schlief ein.

„Wie kann das sein, es hat noch niemand geschafft hierher zu kommen." „Wir müssen Menos rufen er weiss sicher was zu tun ist." „Ich hol ihn schnell." „Wie hat er es nur geschafft hier hereinzukommen?" „ Ist habe keine Ahnung, aber hast du ihn nach Waffen durchsucht." „Ha er hatte keine, nur das Gepäck aber das hat er auf der anderen des Gartens liegenlassen, dort ist auch sein Zauberstab drin." „Ich kapier das nicht wieso sollte ein komplett unbewaffneter Jugendlicher in den grossen Garten gehen und sich einfach unter dem Baum der Meister Schlafenlegen, ohne Schutz und nicht einmal von ihm verschlungen werden ich versteh das nicht." „Schau da kommt Menos" „Weckt ich auf."

Harry spürte wie man ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Er war unter dem Baum und vor ihm standen Vier monströse Männer in schwarz-roten Rüstungen mit schwarzen Schwertern in der Hand die auf ihn zeigten mit teils wütenden, teils verblüften Gesichtern.

Harry versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu wischen doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte dass seine Arme und Beine in Ketten lagen.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen" fragte der grösste Mann mit einer starken, tiefen Stimme. „Ich weiss nicht." Sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäss und begriff nicht ganz was hier los war. Ja er war ohne Erlaubnis in den Garten gekommen aber das war noch lange kein Grund ihn in Ketten zu legen und ihn zu bedrohen. „Erzähl doch keinen Unsinn, bist du ein Spion oder ein Attentäter, sag schon." „ich bin kein Spion oder Attentäter ich weiss nicht mal wo ich hier eigentlich bin."

Die Männer sahen sich an dann sagte der grosse ohne eine Miene zu Verziehen „Tötet ihn!" Harry erstarrte. „Nein wartet hab euch doch nichts getan." Doch alles was er sagte war den Männern egal. Einer hob das Schwert und liess es auf Harry hinab sausen.

Doch das Schwert wurde mitten im Flug von einem Ast gepackt und aus der Hand des Soldaten gerissen. Der Soldat sprang einen Schritt zurück und starrte den Baum ungläubig an. Auch die anderen Soldaten und Harry sahen den Baum an. Die Äste bewegten sich wie ihn einem Sturm und durch das geraschel der Blätter konnte man klar und deutlich eine Frauenstimme hören.

„Er ist kein Feind", sagte die Stimme und strich Harry mit einem Ast liebevoll über die Wange so dass er zusammenzuckte. Und dann verschwand die Frauenstimme und viele andere Stimmen waren zu hören die alle dasselbe riefen „Er ist unser Erbe!"

Es war alles Totenstill, nicht einmal der Wind oder die Tiere machten einen Laut. Harry starrte den Baum mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, den Männern ging es nicht besser, auch sie standen unschlüssig da, bis der Hühne sich räusperte und mit netterer Stimme fragte.

„Junge, wie heisst du?" Harry schaute ihn an. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihm die Frage bewusst und er sagte schnell „Harry, ich heisse Harry James Potter." Die Männer sahen sich an und gingen gleichzeitig auf je ein Knie das Schwert in den Bodengesteckt. „Master Potter" sagte der Hühne und senkte wie die anderen den Blick „bitte nehmt unsere Entschuldigung an, wir wussten nicht wer ihr seid und hielten euch für einen Spion der Gegnerischen Häuser."

Jetzt war Harry erst recht baff. Die Männer entschuldigten sich für ihr verhalten das noch wenige Minuten zuvor darin bestanden hatte ihn zu töten. Harry stand auf, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte waren die Ketten verschwunden, und sah zu den Männern hoch und sah, das sie immer noch in ihrer vorherigen Stellung verharrt waren. Dann räusperte er sich und stand auf.

Er sah auf die Männer und sagte klar und deutlich „Ich, Harry James Potter, verzeihe euch euren Fehler." Die Männer blickten hoch und standen auf. Sie steckten ihre Schwerter weg und sahen Harry an. Er sah auf den Baum und fragte, das Gesicht immer noch dem Baum zugewandt.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Die Männer starrten ihn ungläubig an während er sich umdrehte, dann räusperte sich einer der Männer, einer der einen Kopf kleiner war als der Hühne. „Master ihr seid hier im grossen Garten auf dem Gelände der ehrwürdigen Familie Potter."

Harry schaute sich um, ja das war wirklich ein grosser Garten. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst dass seine Eltern so ein Riesiges Anwesen besessen hatten. Er schaute sich um als plötzlich viele schwere Schritte zu hören waren. Die vier Soldaten stellten sich sofort links und rechts von Harry auf, die Schwerter vor sich haltend. Bevor Harry fragen konnte was los war kam auch schon eine grosse Gruppe von Kriegern um die Ecke gebogen. Sie stellten sich wie die anderen Soldaten links und rechts vor Harry auf, das Schwert vor sich haltend und fertigten damit einen Gang.

Um die Ecke kam ein Mann, der etwa so gross war wie Harry und in einer blauen Robe gekleidet war. Er sah Harry kritisch mit seinen, von seiner Hornbrille vergrösserten, Augen an. Dann sah er zum Baum der ein wenig mit dem Asten raschelte. Daraufhin zog der Mann einen Ring aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Harry.

„Hier zieh in an." Sagte er mit schneller Stimme. Harry wagte es nicht sich ihm zu verweigern und zog den Ring über seinen Finger. Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, doch plötzlich fing der Ring an zu Leuchten und Schwarze, rote und goldene Blitze zischelten über Harrys Körper. Er wäre vor Schreck umgefallen, wenn nicht irgendetwas ihn am Boden festgehalten hätte. Die Blitze hielten aprubt inne und verschwanden wieder im Ring. Der ganze Vorgang hatte weniger als zehn Sekunden gedauert und doch zitterte Harry als wäre er Stundenlang gerannt.

Der Ring der bis vor kurzem noch durch und durch Schwarz gewesen war, veränderte sich. Das Schwarz vermischte sich mir Rot und Gold und der ganze Ring begann in dieser Mischung zu leuchten. Harry, der Mann mit der blauen Robe und alle anderen Soldaten starrten auf den Ring. Als erstes regte sich der Mann mit der blauen Robe. Er sah zu Harry und sagte in die Runde.

„Der Erbe ist zurück" Dieser einfache Satz bewirkte, dass Ausnahmslos alle Soldaten und der Mann mit der blauen Robe sich auf die Knie Niederlissen und mit gemeinsamer Stimme riefen „Wir schwören euch die treue Harry James Potter!" Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und stand einfach nur da. Dann stand der Mann mit der blauen Robe auf und schrittauf Harry zu. „Nun Master Potter, nehmt ihr unseren Schwur an?" „Ehm Ja… Ja natürlich nehme ich an." Sagte Harry nun Vollauf verwirrt.

Das genügte dem anderen. Er winkte den Soldaten die sich nun im Gleichschritt mit ihm aus dem Garten entfernte. Harry blieb alleine Mit den 4 Soldaten alleine stehen. Der Hühne räusperte sich und wandte sich an Harry. „Master Potter ich würde sagen sie begleiten uns in ihr Schloss „ sagte der Hühne und ging mit den kleineren voraus, Harry in der Mitte und die restlichen zwei hinter ihm. Er fühlte sich nicht richtig wohl, während er mit seinen Vier Beschützern zum Schloss hinauf lief fragte er sich wo er hier gelandet war.

Harry schaute sich um und sah dass er auf einer Insel war. Er sah am Horizont ein grosses Meer und davor ein grösseres Dorf. Oben auf einem Hügel stand eine riesiges Burg mit 9 Türmen, einer Riesigen Zugbrücke, einer Mauer bei der Harry sicher war das niemand ohne Hilfe von Magie sie überwinden konnte und einen Wassergraben in dem Harry glaubte, schwarze Krokodile zu sehen. Als sie an der Zugbrücke ankamen sah Harry erst das richtige Ausmass der Burg. Er staunte über die Zugbrücke und sah, als sie runtergelassen wurde, dass die Ketten aus einem Blauen Material und mindestens 2 Meter dick waren.

Die Soldaten führten Harry in das Schloss wo bereits Fünf Leute waren die sich unterhielten bis Harry mit den Soldaten eintraten. Die Soldaten verabschiedeten sich und liessen Harry mit den Fünf Leuten alleine in der riesigen Eingangshalle. Einer der Fünf war der Mann mit der Blauen Robe, ein anderer war ein Starker Mann, etwa 35 Jahre alt, mit braunen Augen und kurzen braunen Harren, der die gleiche Rüstung wie die Soldaten hatte aber mit wesentlich mehr Beulen und Kratzern und einem grossen Zweihänder auf dem Rücken. Ein Anderer war ein schmächtiger, gut 25 Jahre alter, aber recht grosser Mann mit grünen Augen und schwarzen, etwas längeren schwarzen Haaren, in einem Tarnanzug und einer Armbrust auf dem Rücken geschnallt. Neben ihm war eine sehr schöne Frau, auch etwa 25, mit blauen Augen und blonden, langen Haaren, die ein blaues Kleid anhatte und einem Dienstplan in der Hand. Und als letztes war da ein schmächtiger, grosser Mann, gut etwa 40 Jahre alt, mit seltsamen gold, blauen Augen, die wie die Luna Lovegoods immer irgendetwas hinter ihm anschauten und nie auf die Person die ihm direkt gegenüber sitzt, und roten, glatten Haaren mit einem schwarzen Anzug und mit einer roten Krawatte und einem langen Stab auf dem Rücken. Alle schauten ihn kritisch und neugierig an.

„Master Potter das sind ihre Lehrer" sagte der Mann in der blauen Robe und zeigte mit einer Ausschweifenden Bewegung auf die Vier Gestalten. Harry schaute ihn fragend an „wofür..." doch der Mann unterbrach ihn und sagte mit einer neuen schärfe in der Stimme „ihr seid jetzt der Erbe der Potters und damit auch der das Hause Potter zu vertreten." Harry schaute sich in der riesigen Halle um. Nur langsam begriff er das dass alles hier im zu gehören schien. Er schaute wieder zu dem Mann in der blauen Robe und sagte „also habe ich sie richtig verstanden dieses ganze Schloss," und er machte eine Raumumfassende Bewegung mit seinem Arm „gehört also jetzt mir." „ Nicht nur dieses Schloss auch die ganze Insel und das Dorf, die Ländereien, die Minen, die Wälder und Seen und noch vieles mehr nachdem wir die Formalitäten erledigt haben.

Harry starrte ihn an. Er wusste schon das seine Eltern nicht gerade Arm gewesen waren, dass hatte er schon bemerkt als er mit Hagrid das Verliess in Gringots besucht hatte. Aber dass sie so Reich gewesen waren hätte er nie gedacht. Er merkte nicht einmal dass ihm der Mund offenstand als er wieder von dem kleinen Mann angesprochen wurde. „Master Potter, Master Potter wir möchten gerne Weiterfahren." Harry zuckte zusammen als ihm wieder bewusst wurde wo er war. Er entschuldigte sich bei hm. Der kleine Mann lächelte und bedeutete ihn und die anderen Vier zu einem Kreis an einer Seite der Halle der aus sechs Stühlen bestand. Sie setzten sich hin, die Waffen die die drei trugen lehnten sie an die Sessel ahn, und der kleine Mann sagte dass sie sich ihm alle erst einmal Vorstellen sollten.

Der kleine Mann fing an. „Also Master Potter…" „Harry" unterbrach Harry sie „würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mich Harry zu nennen?" stirnrunzelnd sah in der kleine Mann an doch dann breitete sich ein grosses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Natürlich nicht Harry. Also mein Name ist John, John Actmetross und ich bin dein Generalverwalter. Ich verwalte alle deine Besitztümer und schaue das alles Läuft." Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand und wandte sich an den Krieger. „Freut mich ich bin Bane Sheppard, ich bin der Hauptmann der Garnisonen und dein Lehrer im Schwertkampf, Stabkampf und alles andere das sich auf Kämpfe in naher Umgebung beruft." Er schüttelte Harry mit einer solchen Kraft die Hand das Harry sich ernsthaft fragte ob Bane oder Hagrid in einem Faustkampf gewinnen würden. „ Hallo Harry, ich bin Forrest Slive. Der Hauptmann der Jäger und Fernkampf Regimenter und dein Lehrer in allem was auf irgendeine Weise mit Fernkampf zu tun hat." Sagte der Schütze und reichte ihm breit grinsend die Hand. Harry schüttelte sie wiederrum mit einem Grinsen. Dann wandte er sich der Frau zu. „Harry ich bin Sally Tompek ich bin die Oberste Dienerin und betreue das Schloss und kümmer mich um es. Und ausserdem bin ich deine Lehrerin in Höfischen Gebräuchen und Geschichtslehrerin wenn man so will." Auch ihr schüttelte Harry die Hand und wandte sich als letztes an den Mann im Anzug, Harry bemerkte das seine Augen irgendwie zu flackern schienen doch im nächsten Moment waren sie wieder die fremdartige Mischung die sie vorher schon wahren. Er schaute den Mann einige Momente an dann setzte er sich ein wenig auf und wartete darauf dass sich der Mann vorstellte. „Hallo Harry, freut mich sehr" sagte der Mann mit einer seltsamen, wiederhallenden Stimme ganz so, als käme sie nicht von ihm sondern vom Schloss selbst. „mein Name ist Athros Sepharim und ich bin hier der Astrologe, Zaubertrankmeister und noch viele andere Sachen. Und ausserdem bin ich dein Meister in allen Magischen Dingen." Sagte Athros und reicht ihm die Hand. Harry schüttelte sie doch bekam er den Gendanken nicht Weg das Athros anders war als die anderen im Kreis.

John löste die Versammlung aus mit dem Grund er habe noch zu tun. Er verabschiedete sich von allen und eilte aus der Halle. Harry stand zusammen mit seinen Vier Lehrern in der Halle und wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. „Harry komm mit" sagte Bane und ging vor ihm die Treppe hinauf. Harry folgte ihm, neben ihm Sally und Forrest und hinter ihm Athros. Sie bogen in einen Flur der mit Porträts vollgestopft war. „Das sind deine Vorfahren Harry" sagte Sally und zeigte umher. „Das ist Tenom Potter Erfinder der Tenomschen Formel. Und hier Salomon Potter, der König von Israel von vor 3000 Jahren. „ Sie gingen weiter dem Gang entlang und Harry betrachtete die Porträts, die Vitrinen mit Schwertern, Äxten, und allem möglichen sonst. In der Ferne glaubte Harry eine Kreatur brüllen zu hören, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Währenddessen redete Sally immer noch weiter. „Und das ist Jarles Darwin-Potter der Begründer der Evolutionstheorie. Das hier ist Themian Mungo-Potter, der Gründer des St. Mungo Krankenhauses für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Und das Hier ist Godric Gryffindor-Potter Mitgründer von Hogwarts." Jetzt horchte Harry auf. Godric Gryffindor war einer seiner Ahnen. „Griffindor war einer meiner Ahnen?" Jetzt da Harry ihr zuhörte freute sie sich und begann mit einem erneuten Redeschwall. „Ja sie sind sein direkter Urenkel der 15 Generationen. Die Potters haben dadurch auch immer ein Recht einen Teil von Hogwarts für sich einzufordern falls es einen Krieg geben würde zwischen den Häusern und ihn verstärken oder verändern wie es ihnen beliebt." „Sally jetzt lass Harry doch mal atmen der kommt ja noch um wenn du ihn so volltextest" sagte Bane und schaute grinsend zu ihnen herüber, während Sally ihn beleidigt ignorierte.

„Bumm" sagte Athros. Alle schauten ihn an und eine Sekunde später bewahrheitete sich seine Aussage. Denn Bane, der nach hinten geschaut hatte war geradewegs in eine grosse Tür gelaufen und wurde von ihr zurückgestossen. Er rieb sich fluchend den Kopf den er an der Tür angestossen hatte. „Das passt aber gar nicht zu dir Bane das du dich von einer Tür K.O. schlagen lässt." Feigste Sally und sie, Harry und Forrest fingen an zu lachen. Bane und Athros warteten bis sie fertig waren und zeigten dann auf die Tür. „Hier musst du durch Harry." Sagte Athros und sah in direkt an. „Kommt ihr den nicht mit?" fragte Harry verwundert und sah sich reihum. Bane antwortete „Nein Harry, das musst du alleine machen, geh schon rein alles andere klärt sich drinnen.

Harry schritt durch die Tür und fand sich in einem fast leeren Raum aus Stein wieder. Das einzige was den Raum beleuchtete war eine etwa Mannshohe, blauleuchtender Kugel aus Glas und, wie Harry jetzt bemerkte, der Ring den er immer noch um den Finger hatte. Er näherte sich der Kugel und sah das, je mehr er sich ihr näherte, sie immer mehr die Musterung des Ringes übernahm. Als er direkt bei ihr stand, sie komplett das Muster des Ringes übernommen hatte. Er legte instinktiv die Hand auf die Kugel und schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder aufmachte sah er dass er in einem gemütlichen Raum stand. An den Wänden hatte es Bücherregale und in der Mitte war ein kleiner Tisch um den drei Sessel standen. Auf zwei der Sessel sassen bereits zwei Personen die nun Aufstanden. Er erkannte sie sofort, von den Fotos die er sich tausende male angesehen hatte.

„Mam, Dad." Sagte Harry und schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Hallo Harry ich hoffe dir geht es gut." Sagte sein Vater und erwiderte, ebenso wie seine Mutter, die Umarmung. Als er sich löste sah er dass hinter James noch eine weitere Person stand. „Hallo Harry." Sagte Sirius breit grinsend und umarmten Harry. „Aber wie, wie ist das möglich." „Die Kugel" sagte seine Mutter „sie ist der Grund." „Aber warum bin ich hier, was soll ich hier tun." Fragte Harry in die Runde und Sirius antwortete ihm „Du sollst mit deinem alten Leben abschliessen und ein neues anfange." Harry starrte Sirius verständnislos an. Der erwiderte darauf „Du sollst akzeptieren dass wir tot sind und dir nicht die Schuld gebührt." Sagte Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Aber wie könnte ich mir nicht die Schuld geben, du bist meinetwegen ins Ministerium gekommen und bist daran gestorben."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin gekommen weil ich die beschützen wollte und mir dieses Scheisshaus sowieso aus dem Hals rausgehängt war. Harry es war nicht deine Schuld!" sagte Sirius und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Ich habe verstanden." Sagte Harry und umarmte Sirius noch einmal und wandte sich seinen Eltern zu. Er wusste das Sirius weg war und nie wieder kommen würde. Doch Harry war nicht traurig darüber. Er wusste dass er ihn nie mehr sehen würde doch ihm blieben immer noch die Erinnerungen an ihn. Als er sich seinen Eltern zuwandte sah er dass sich Tränen in den Augen seiner Mutter gebildet hatten er umarmte sie und drückte sie fest. „Ich liebe dich." Sagte Sie. „Ich liebe dich auch Mam." Während Lilly verschwand wandte er sich seinem Vater zu und drückte ihn. „Ich liebe dich Harry." Sagte Er. „Ich liebe dich auch Dad." Bevor er verschwand rief er ihm noch zu. „Harry lebe dein Leben, suche dir gute Freunde und finde diejenige die du liebst." Harry nickte und sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen zu wie er verschwand.

Der Raum löste sich auf und zurück blieb nur eine Endlose Weisse Fläche. Darauf waren nur er und eine Gestalt die gerade erschienen war. „Du willst also ein neues Leben beginnen, Harry?" Sagte die Gestalt und sah in an. „Ja das will ich." Sagte Harry komplett überzeugt. „Und du willst der Erbe des Hauses Potter und der der Blacks sein, richtig?" fragte die Gestalt. „Ja das will ich und ich werde mein bestes geben!" schrie Harry schon fast. „Dann soll es so sein." Rief die Gestalt mit einer wiederhallenden Stimme und klatschte in die Hände. Ein Lichtblitz entlud sich und Harry war wieder in dem Steinzimmer. Überglücklich wandte er sich zur Tür und lief hindurch. Vor ihr standen seine Vier Lehrer und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hab es geschafft." Sagte Harry überglücklich, fiel auf die Knie und wurde bewusstlos.


	5. Das Erwachen

An alle Leser VIELEN DANK das ihr zu mir gehalten habt! Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch

**Das Erwachen**

„… sein das die Medizin nicht wirkt? Ich meine, das ist einer der effektivsten Heiltränke der je gebraut wurde!" sprach eine vor Aufregung zitternde, schmerzhaft hohe Frauenstimme.

„Vielleicht ist er ja nicht stark genug." Antwortete eine besorgte Männerstimme.

Harry hatte die plötzliche Eingebung, dass er die beiden Sprecher kannte, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern woher. Er versuchte seine Augen aufzumachen, aber die Lider fühlten sich an als würden sie von Betonblöcken unten gehalten.

„Verdammt nochmal die Formel wurde von Merlin persönlich entwickelt! Wie kann der Trank da bitte nicht stark genug sein?" entgegnete die Frau wütend.

„Ich weiss es ja auch nicht, vielleicht wacht er ja von selbst wieder auf." Antwortete der Mann.

„Aber…" Harry hörte wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand in das Zimmer trat.

„Athros was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur sehn was unser kleiner Prinz hier macht." Sprach der Mann und schritt mit, wie Harry vermutete, gemässigten Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Wir haben es mit allen Heiltränken probiert die wir kennen aber er liegt nun schon seit einer Woche im Bett und kommt nicht zu sich. Was sollen wir bloss tun Athros?" sprach die Frau und Harry wurde plötzlich klar woher er die Frau kannte. Ihr Name war Sally Tompek und sie war seine Geschichtslehrerin! Auf einmal stürmten alle Erinnerungen der letzten Tage auf ihn ein. Der Mord an den Dursleys. Der Wald auf dem Gelände des Schlosses. Nein, nicht des Schlosses, SEINES Schlosses! Das Schloss, das seine Familie seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht seit Jahrtausenden schon besass und von dessen Existenz er bis zu diesem schicksalshaften Tag nicht gewusst hatte. Die Eingangshalle, sein kleiner Verwalter John Actmetross, seine vier Lehrer: Sally, die Harry über seine Vorfahren aufklärte und ihm seine Verwandtschaft mit Godric Griffindor darlegte. Bane, der ihm mit seinen Muskeln beinahe die Hand zerquetschte. Forrest, der immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug. Und Athros, dessen seltsame Stimme nicht von ihm sondern vom Schloss selbst zu kommen schien.

„Und kleiner Prinz? Wachst du endlich mal auf?" hörte Harry die Stimme von Athros direkt neben seinem Ohr. Harry schreckt auf, und die Schwäche, die ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ans Bett fesselte, fiel von einer zur anderen Sekunde von ihm ab. Er richtete sich blitzschnell auf und stiess beinahe noch gegen Athros, der seinen Kopf blitzschnell aus der Gefahrenzone zog.

„So ist der kleine Prinz also doch noch aufgewacht, gut für Uns. " sagte Athros und ging, in einer Art und Weise die Harry sehr an Snape erinnerte, mit wehender Robe aus dem Zimmer. „Oh Harry" Sally drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und fing heftig an zu weinen „Wir dachten schon du wachst gar nicht mehr!" sagte Sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Sal, lass ihn los du erdrückst ihn noch." Sagte Slive und bugsierte Sally von Harry weg. „Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" „Na ja", Harry versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu stemmen doch seine Arme verloren die Kraft und er sank zurück ins Bett, „mir ist ein bisschen schwindlig und ich habe kaum noch Energie"

„Kein Wunder" antwortete Slive „Du warst eine Woche bewusstlos und konntest kein Essen zu dir nehmen." Die Tür öffnete sich und Bane kam zusammen mit einem jungen Mann ins Zimmer. „Ah Harry du bist also endlich wach." Bane und der junge Mann kamen an Harrys Bett. „Harry das ist dein Medicus Professor Dr. Dr. Lave Saphire, er hat sich während der letzen Woche um dich gekümmert." Der junge Mann schaute ein bisschen verlegen drei und murmelte etwas von „das hätte jeder tun können" und „keine grosse Sache". Erst jetzt schaute Harry den Medicus richtig an. Er war noch recht jung aber in seinen Augen sah Harry die Aufgewecktheit und den Lerndrang den er auch immer bei Hermine gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben drei Titel obwohl sie erst zwanzig sind?" fragte Harry ihn während er verdutzt dreinschaute.

„Nun ja" dem jungen Arzt war es sichtlich peinlich darüber zu sprechen „eigentlich bin ich erst neunzehn." „Keine Angst Harry", schallte es hinter Lave und Bane trat hervor und gab dem jungen Arzt einen Klaps auf die Schulter so dass er beinahe einknickte, „obwohl er so jung ist, ist er der beste Arzt in Medizin, Magiewesen und Kryptologie den wir je ausgebildet haben." „Wie meinst du das? Den wir ausgebildet haben?"

Doch bevor Bane antworten konnte sprang Sally für ihn ein „Auf der Insel gibt es eine der besten Universitäten der Welt, die Scientia Magica. Eine der besten Universitäten engem Kontakt mit dem MIT." „ Und unser Freund hier", sagte Bane und schlug Lave kräftig auf die Schulter, „Hat bei Beiden Studiert und mit Bravur gemeistert!" Bei dieser Ansage gingen Harry die Bücher und Zeitungsartikel die er über die Schule und deren Schüler des MIT gelesen hatte durch den Kopf. Soweit er wusste war das MIT, das „Massachusetts Institute of Technology", die höchste Instanz in Sachen Technik und hatte, soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte etwa 50 Nobelpreisträger hervorgebracht. Wenn eine Universität so berühmt war dann, da war sich Harry sicher, war jeder der dort mit Bravur bestanden hatte, und erst 19 wahr, ein verdammtes Genie.

„Gut das reicht, das reicht alle bitte raus ich muss ich jetzt untersuchen." Murrend verzogen sie sich und Harry blieb allein mit Lave zurück „Entspannen sie sich Harry und denken sie an gar nichts" Harry tat wie geheissen und der Arzt zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Der Körper von Harry glühte in einem dunklen Blau. Lave schaute sich den ganzen Körper an und murmelte vor sich hin. Nach einer viertel Stunde intensiver Untersuchungen beendete Lave den Zauber und wandte sich zu Harry.

„Gut Harry du hast keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen, was bei deiner Krankengeschichte eigentlich recht verwunderlich ist, ich würde mal sagen das deine Körperliche Regenerationsfähigkeit, die die Regenerationsfähigkeit eines normalen Zauberers weit übersteigt, dafür verantwortlich ist." Lave stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Iss erst mal etwas und schlaf dich aus, vermutlich musst du Morgen anfangen zu Trainieren." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verliess Lave das Zimmer noch bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

Er war jetzt ganz alleine im Zimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass das Zimmer, in dem er jetzt war, eines der grössten Schlafzimmer war sich die er je gesehen hatte. Das Bett, ein Traum in Rot und Gold, hatte eine Matratze die, so war Harry sicher, nur durch Magie so weich und flauschig geworden war. Dem wundervollen Bett gegenüber, stand ein Schreibtisch aus einem rot bräunlichen Holz, der mit Phönix und Greifen Schnitzereien verziert war. Auf dem Schreibtisch befanden sich ein Computer und ein Laptop, beide mit zwei gekreuzten Schwertern geschmückt. Daneben ein Handy und ein Schnurloses Telefon auf einer Station, dass verwunderte Harry, den normalerweise besassen Zauberer keine Muggelsachen. Neben dem Schreibtisch befand sich ein Regal das vollgestopft war mit Bücher wie: „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Band 7: für Profis" oder „Nekromantie: Legende oder wahre Zauberei?" und „Godlike? Die Legende des magischen Schmiedes Feuerstahl" dazu noch weiter in Sprachen und Schriften die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Er liess den Blick weiterschweifen, es gab Bilder von heroischen Schlachten, Portraits von Frauen und Männer die mal mehr mal weniger nett dreinblickten, ein silbernes Schwert an dessen Klinge etwas Schwarzes klebte und unter dem Schwert ein Dankesschreiben einer Stadt namens Varrock, dazu ein Stab mit einer weissen Kugel auf der Spitze. Hinter alldem befand sich eine rote Tapete, die mit einem goldenen Löwenmotiv verziert war.

Die Tür ging auf und ein Tablett, schwer beladen mit Fleisch, Gemüse und verschiedenen Getränkesorten, schwebte hinein und schwebte knapp über Harrys Decke. Harry, der jetzt erst merkte, wie viel Hunger hatte verschlang das Mahl und legte sich dann schlafen. Das Tablett, das geduldig darauf gewartet hatte dass Harry fertig gegessen hatte, schwebte durch die offene Tür hinaus. Als das Tablett die Tür passiert hatte schloss sie sich leise klickend. Harry drehte sich noch einmal zur Seite und schlief ein.

Wer mir sagen kann wie das silberne Schwert heisst kriegt im nächsten Kapitel einen Keks ^^


	6. Die Versammlung

And the winner is…Grabessucher

Das Schwert heisst Silberlicht und man bekommt es bei dem Quest „Dämonentöter" im MMO Runescape

*Feierlich Keks an Grabessucher übereichen*

Und nochmal sorry für die sehr lange Wartezeit

**Die Versammlung**

Es dämmerte bereits als Harry wieder aufwachte. Die Sonne versank bereits hinter den Bergen und zeichnete leuchtend rote Gebilde an die Wolkendecke. Stöhnend richtet Harry sich auf, um gleich darauf wieder in sein Bett hinabzusinken. Solche schwäche hatte er selbst bei den Durselys, mit all ihrer Plackerei und ihrem Sadismus, nie erlebt. Wie als Antwort stiess sein Bauch ein lautes Grummeln aus.

„Hunger" flüsterte Harry schwach, ohne Hoffnung dass ihn jemand hören konnte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung ploppte es leise neben seinem Bett und eine laute, quitschige Stimme, die Harry sehr bekannt vorkam, durchschnitt die Stille. „Harry Potter, Sir!"

Harry drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und blickte in die riesigen Augen eines Hauselfen, der keine 10 Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht, aufgetaucht war. Der Hauself, auf dessen Kopf sich ein Stapel Wollmützen befanden, balancierte mehrere, vollbeladene Teller auf seinen Händen. Ein Schnipser seiner Finger und die Teller, die gerade im Begriff wahren ihren schmackhaften Inhalt auf dem Boden zu verteilen, schwebten gehorsam auf Harrys Bett zu und verharrten wenige Zentimeter über Harrys Decke. Kuchen und Braten wechselten sich mit verschiedenen Suppen und Gemüsegerichten ab. Während Harry die Speisen betrachtete, verschwand der Hauself, erschien wieder und liess neue Teller und Becher zu Harrys Bett schweben. Wasser und Kürbissirup waren ebenso vertreten wie Coca Cola und Limonade. Hinter all dem schwebte, ein bisschen höher als die anderen, ein goldener Kelch, in dem eine träge, violette Flüssigkeit vor sich hin brodelte. Wenn Harry die Kraft dafür gehabt hätte, hätte er sich schon längst über die Köstlichkeiten hergemacht. Stadtdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, seinen Kopf dem Elfen zuzuwenden.

„Dobby, wo kommst du denn her? Wie hast du mich Hier gefunden?"fragte Harry den Elfen verwundert. Er hatte Dobby, den Hauselfen vor 4 Jahren kennengelernt, als er noch unter der Herrschaft der Malfoy Familie gestanden hatte. „Dobby hat Harry Potter nie aus den Augen verloren, Sir. Er hat immer darauf gewartet dass ihm endlich die Flucht gelänge, Sir." Die freudige Erregung die den Elfen ergriffen hatte verschwand und ein betretener Ausdruck erschien auf Dobbys Gesicht. „Doch er konnte nicht helfen, Sir. Das Haus war durch viele mächtige und dunkle Zauber geschützt, die vom bösen Dumbeldor stammten, Sir. Dobby war einfach nicht stark genug um sie zu brechen und Harry Potter zu befreien Sir." Die Miene des Elfen hellte sich auf und er strahlte Harry an. „Doch jetzt sind Sie frei, Sir. Frei von den Durselys, frei von ihren falschen Freunden und frei von Dumbeldor, Sir."

Dobby strahlte noch Immer als wären seine sehnlichsten Träume in Erfüllung gegangen. „Die Masters haben gesagt Sie sollen wieder zu Kräften kommen Sir." Der Elf blickte auf das Essen dass immer noch über Harrys Decke schwebte. Harry blickte auch darauf, seufzte und sah Dobby schuldbewusst an. „Das ist nett Dobby aber leider kann ich mich in meinem jetzigen Zustand kaum bewegen." Traurig blickte er den Elfen an, doch diesen schien dass nicht im mindesten zu stören, im Gegenteil, er streckte munter einen seiner langen Finger aus und zeigte auf die violette Flüssigkeit, die immer noch vor sich her blubberte. Als Antwort darauf setzte sie sich sofort in Bewegung und blieb vor Harrys Kopf stehen. „Stärkungstrank, von Master Athros gebraut, Sir. Er sagte es wird in Ihnen neue Lebensgeister wecken." Dobby lächelte ihn an und machte mit seinem Finger einen kurzen Kreis. Verwundert schaute Harry die Flüssigkeit an, die gerade im Begriff war sich auf ihm auszuschütten. Schnell setzte Harry seine Lippen darunter und trank den Trank in grossen Schlucken. Sofort fühlte er sich kräftiger, seine Lungen blähten sich auf als er tief Luft holte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, zu fühlen wie seine Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte. Mit einem Gefühl als würde ihm die Welt gehören, drehte er sich zu Dobby, der still und leise neben dem Bett gestanden hatte und die ganze Szene beobachtete. Nun sprach er wieder: „Wenn Harry Potter fertig mit seinem Mahl ist, lassen ihm die Masters ausrichten, soll er sich anziehen und in den Konferenzraum gehen um dort an der Besprechung über die aktuelle Lage teilzunehmen, Sir. Und nun wünscht Dobby ihnen einen guten Appetit!" Der Elf verbeugte sich und „plop" verschwand. Harry dem gerade in den Sinn kam wie gross das Schloss war rief ihm nach. „Dobby? Wie soll ich mich hier zurechtfinden?" Als Antwort fing die Luft vor seinem Gesicht an zu flirren und zu summen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde sie heiss und fing an zu brennen. Harry, der das Ganze verwundert beobachtet hatte, rutschte schnell weg, gerade als eine Stichflamme das Zimmer erhellte. Aus der Stichflamme formte sich ein Pergament heraus. Es schwebte auf den Nachttisch, der neben Harrys Bett stand, und lag da harmlos herum. Harry wollte es sich gerade richtig Ansehen als sein Magen sich meldete und ihn an seinen schmerzhaft leeren Magen erinnerte. Misstrauisch beäugte er das Pergament, doch sein Magen liess ihm keine Zeit sich gründlicher damit zu beschäftigen, wie er ihm mit einem unmissverständlichen Knurren mitteilte. Er liess das seltsame Pergament liegen und wandte sich seinem Essen zu.

Nachdem alles verputzt war, was bei der Menge doch noch ein Weilchen gedauert hatte, stand er auf, ging zum Schrank und öffnete Ihn. Er war leer. Verwundert schaute er in den Ecken und an der Decke, doch es änderte nichts daran, der Schrank war leer. Er schloss die Türen und öffnete sie wieder. Immernoch nichts. Dobby hatte ihm gesagt er solle sich anziehen sobald er fertig war, doch womit? Sollte er sich das etwa das Bettlacken anziehen und so zur Versammlung gehen? Nein das konnte damit nicht gemeint sein, oder etwa doch? „Verdammt nochmal" murmelte er genervt und wollte schon die Türen zuklappen als er im Schrankinneren etwas blitzten sah. Es war ein Spiegel. Doch im Spiegel spiegelte sich nicht Harry wie er war, sondern ein aufgetakelter Harry der leicht nervös grinsend in einem Abendanzug herumstand. Harry starrte sein Spiegelich an. Der Spiegelharry fing nun an sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertrete und verschwand, indem er nach links aus dem Spiegelrand heraus verschwand. Sekunden später kam er aus dem rechten Spiegelrand wieder hinein. Immernoch erstaunt beobachtete Harry sein Spiegelich die jetzt mit einer Person die wohl neben ihm stand plauderte. Der echte Harry schaute sich den Spiegelrand genauer an, der plötzlich anfing ein wenig zu leuchten. Er war mit merkwürdigen Symbolen bedeckt die, als Harry sie genauer ansah, anfingen zu leuchten und grösser zu werden. Harry schaute sich die Symbole genauer an und bemerkte dass die meisten von Ihnen Pfeilen ähnelten, die er einmal auf einer Kaputten Tastatur von Dudleys Computer gesehen hatte. Unter einem Kreuz am rechten Ende der, dessen Enden in Pfeilspitzen endete, stand „Ansicht verändern" in verschlungenen Buchstaben. Er schaute weiter und sah am oberen Rand des Spiegels je einen Pfeil der nach links oder rechts zeigte. Daneben „Outfit ändern". Am linken Rand des Spiegels war ein Senkrechter Strich auf den etwas wie ein Finger zu drücken schien und darunter „Outfit auswählen". Am Unteren Rand war etwas grob in den Spiegel geritzt. Neben Zwei Pfeilen, der eine zeigte nach oben und der andere nach unten, stand etwas in schlecht leserlicher Handschrift geschrieben: „Nahansicht".

Nachdem Harry die Anleitung für den seltsamen Spiegel gelesen hatte schaute er wieder auf sein Spiegelich. Dieser studierte jetzt ein Buch, das Harry sehr an „Geschichte der Zauberei" erinnert, und schaute sich schläfrig um. Hinter ihm sah Harry verschiedene Gestalten ohne Gesichter in Hogwartsumhängen. Dass sollte wohl seine Geschichtsstunden bei Professor Bins darstellen. Harry lächelte und dachte daran wie er während dem Unterricht Zauberschnipschnap oder Hangman mit Ron gespielt hatte, während Hermine ihnen ab und zu wütende Blicke zuwarf. Ein stechen machte sich ihn seiner Brust bemerkbar. Auch wenn er wusste das Ron und Hermine nicht seine richtigen Freunde gewesen waren, vermisste er sie trotzdem. All die Abenteuer die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, all die Stunden die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, das liess sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Er spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen und schlug voller Verzweiflung gegen den Spiegel. Der Harry, der gerade noch in seinem Buch versunken war, schaute auf. Sie sahen sich beide an, in den Augen des echten Harrys spiegelten sich die Trauer und der Verlust seines ganzen Lebens. In den Augen des Spiegelharrys spiegelten sich dasselbe… aber auch mehr. Harry sah Freude, Hoffnung und Mut. Der Spiegelharry stand auf und die ganze Kulisse verschwand. Stattdessen sah es jetzt aus als wäre er auf einer Party. Der echte Harry schaute sich die Kulisse genauer an. Es sah aus wie eine Geburtstagsfeier aus, eine Geburtstagsfeier für HARRY. Der Spiegelharry wurde nun mit sanfter Gewalt an einen Tisch geführt und in den Stuhl gedrückt. Ein Partiehütchen wurde ihm auf den Kopf gespannt und eine mächtige Torte mit vielen Kerzen wurde vor ihm hingestellt. Er musste aufstehen um die ganze Torte zu überblicken. Dann atmete er kräftig ein und blies alle Kerzen aus. Die umstehenden klatschten und er wurde von allen Seiten her beglückwünscht. Hände wurden geschüttelt und eine kleine gestallt bahnte sich den Weg durch die Versammlung und drückte Harry einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der echte Harry konnte nicht sehen wer sie war, doch aus den Blicken seines Spiegelbildes, der sie voller Liebe ansah, konnte er schliessen dass es seine Freundin war. Nun entwand sich der Spiegelharry den Fängen seiner Freunde, lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tisch und schaute jetzt direkt in Harrys Augen.

Dem echte Harry, der alles mit angesehen hatte, kamen die Tränen. Solch eine Freude in „seinen" Augen konnte er kaum ertragen. Er ging auf die Knie, immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt, doch jetzt war etwas anders. Früher hätte er einfach gedacht dass dieser Spiegel ähnlich war wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb, der ihm seine sehnlichsten Herzenswünsche präsentierte, doch nun fühlte er eine rebellische Ader in sich. Dieselbe Ader die ihm geholfen hatte den Imperiusfluch in seinem vierten Jahr abzuschütteln. Diese Ader meldete sich mit voller Kraft und schien beinahe zu schreien „Warum nicht? Warum soll das nicht auch für mich so sein! Diesem Spiegelbild werd Ichs zeigen!" und mit neuer Kraft in den Beinen stand Harry auf, trocknete sich die Tränen von seinem Gesicht und schaute seinem Spiegelbild trotzig ins Gesicht. „ICH WERDE DICH BESIEGEN! ICH WERDE NOCH BESSERE FREUNDE FINDEN ALS DU UND ICH SCHWÖRE, BEI MEINER MAGIE, BEI ALLEM WAS MIR HEILIG IST, ICH WERDE NUR NOCH VORWÄRTS GEHEN UND NICHTMEHR IN DER VERGANGENHEIT LEBEN!" schrie Harry sein Spiegelbild an. Schwer atmend stand er vor dem Spiegel und schaute sich an. Der Spiegelharry lächelte jetzt und fing an zu klatschen. Harry, der sich langsam beruhigt hatte, schaute seinem Spiegelbild zu wie er klatschte. Nach einigen Momenten hörte er damit auf, stiess sich vom Tisch weg, der verschwand, und stand nun ganz wie anfangs in der Gegend rum.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte, fing er an sich Kleider auszusuchen. Er hatte noch nie so viele Kleider gesehen. Jeans, T-Shirts, Kappen, Hüte, Roben, Abendgarderobe, Pyjamas und sogar verschiedene Rüstungen mit entsprechenden Waffen waren dabei. Dazu konnte er jeden möglichen, und unmöglichen, Stoff dazu auswählen. Es gab Seide, Wolle, Leder, Baumwolle, Polyester und Fell. Aber auch Federn, Verschieden Metalle, Diamant, Papier, Holz, Granit, Gummibärchen, Berty Bots Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und sogar einen Mantel ganz aus Schokofröschen. Harry machte sich einen Spass daraus sich die unmöglichsten Kombinationen auszusuchen. Zum Beispiel einen Mantel der aussah als hätte sich Harry in ein Schaf verwandelt, einen Diamantenpyjama der erschreckend durchsichtig war, eine Rüstung aus Papier mit einem Holzschwert an dessen Spitze eine Feder steckte und eine bunte Hogwartskollektion die aus Berty Botts Bohnen und Gummibärchen bestand. Gerade als er den Schokofroschmantel anzog, und ihn die Frösche fröhlich anquakten, schaute er aus dem Fenster. Als er aufgewacht war, war die Sonne gerade im Begriff gewesen unterzugehen. Doch jetzt war draussen stockfinstere Nacht. –Die Versammlung- kam Harry plötzlich in den Sinn. Er musste sich beeilen, sie warteten bestimmt schon auf ihn. Schnell suchte er sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine blaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem Potterzeichen darauf. Schon wollte er aus dem Zimmer stürmen als ihm einfiel, dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte wo er hin musste. Doch dafür hatte ihm Dobby ja ein Pergament geschickt.

Harry ging, nachdem er den Schrank wieder zu gemacht hatte, zum Nachttisch und nahm das Pergament in die Hand. Es war leer. Er drehte es um, ob auf der Rückseite etwas war, doch auch da war nichts. Warum gab ihm Dobby so ein wertloses Stück Pergament und nicht einfach einen Plan des Schlosses. Doch da erinnerte er sich an ein anderes, scheinbar wertloses Stück Pergament: die Karte des Rumtreibers. Schnell drückte er einen Finger auf die Karte und sagte „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Nichts geschah. Natürlich nicht, es gab nur eine einzige Karte des Rumtreibers und dieses hier, falls sie überhaupt eine war, würde sicher nicht damit geöffnet werden. Harry überlegte, was er tun könnte. Sollte er Dobby noch einmal rufen? Doch gerade als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte Dobby zu rufen, erschien eine sorgfältig geschriebene Nachricht auf dem Pergament: „Wer wagt es die Karte des ehrwürdigen Hauses Potter zu beschmutzen?". „Ehmm" sagte Harry, da er sich nicht sicher war wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Mein Name ist Harry James Potter" sagte er und die Nachricht verschwand und eine andere erschien dafür „ Bitte Probe abgeben". Noch während sich Harry fragte was dass wohl sein sollte bewegte sich das Pergament und schnitt ihm blitzschnell in den Finger. Ein paar Tropfen Blut tropften auf die Karte und wurden sofort eingesogen. Wieder verschwand der Schriftzug und stadtdessen stand jetzt „Bitte warten". Harry schaute das Blatt erstaunt an und wartete. Nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand die Schrift wieder und stattdessen erschien ein Feld mit einem Fingerabdruck. Harry legte seinen Finger darauf und wartete wieder. Nachdem die Karte auch seinen Fingerabdruck gespeichert hatte erschien ein Gutzeichen und auf der Karte erschienen Linien. Anfangs nur grobe die wohl die dicken Mauern darstellen sollten, doch nach und nach wurden die Linien präziser bis die einzelnen Zimmer und Gänge des Schlosses klar sichtbar waren. Harry schaute sich das ganze genauer an. Das ganze Schloss war auf dieser Karte verzeichnet, dazu alle Zimmer, Ställe und einen Turm, der direkt an der hinteren Seite des Schlosses begann.

„Gut ich muss in den Konferenzraum…" murmelte Harry und suchte die Karte nach dem besagten Raum ab. Als hätte die Karte gehört was er gesagt hatte, was vermutlich auch der Fall war, fing eine Linie, die in Harrys Kartenzimmer begann, an, sich einen imaginären Weg durch das Schloss zu bahnen. Raus aus dem Zimmer, nach rechts, geradeaus bis zu der Treppe in der Eingangshalle, diese runter, einen Schwenker nach rechts, durch eine Tür, in die Mitte des Zimmers und eine fluxe Verwandlung in eine Flagge. Harry schaute vor sich auf den Boden. Die Linie, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet war, fehlte hier. Dass verwunderte Harry nicht, er schaute zurück auf die Karte und fing an dem Strich zu folgen. Nach wenigen Minuten befand er sich bereits am oberen Ende der Treppe und musste die Karte wegstecken, da er sonst Gefahr lief, die Treppe runter zustürzen. Er liess die Treppe hinter sich und stand bereits vor einer Türe. Zur Kontrolle zog er noch einmal seine Karte hervor. Die Linie endete eindeutig in diesem Raum, ausserdem konnte er Stimmen von Innen hören. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum den er betrat war nicht gerade klein, wurde aber durch einen gewaltigen, runden Tisch fast vollkommen eingenommen. Am Tisch sassen elf Leute. Seine vier Lehrer, John, sein Grundstücksverwalter, Zwei Männer, deren Muskeln es locker mit Banes aufnehmen konnten, eine zierliche Frau ,die eine grüne Gartenschere im Gürtel und ein kleiner Zweig im Haar steckten. Dazu eine recht grosse Frau mit Zahlreichen Verbrennungen und Schnittwunden, die sie Wild, aber zugleich auch Sympathisch wirken liess, eine Köchin mit fleckiger Schürze und einen kleiner Mann, der wie Bartie Crouch zu seiner Zeit, seinen gewaltigen Schnauzbart mit dem Lineal zu stutzen schien.

„Ah Harry", sagte John und stand auf und zeigte ringsum, „darf ich dir die Leiter deiner Ländereien vorstellen. Dass Hier", und er zeigte auf die beiden muskelbepackten Männer, „sind Lavhie und Jorlie, Lavhie ist der Schmiedemeister hier und Jorlie der Minenwächter, also der, der für alle Minen zuständig ist." Die Beiden angesprochenen standen auf und schüttelten Harry die Hand. Er konnte nicht sagen wer den härteren Händedruck hatte, da er bereits nach zwei Sekunden kein Gefühl mehr in den Händen hatte.

„Gut, darf ich dir Jenny Saphira vorstellen", die Frau mit der Gartenschere stand auf und machte einen kleinen Knix, „sie ist unsere Gärtnerin und kümmert sich um die Pflanzen hier im Schloss und um den Wald, auf der anderen Seite der Insel."

„Hier haben wir…", sagte John, doch er wurde von der wild aussehenden Frau unterbrochen. „Ina Bauer, freut mich", sagte sie und schüttelte Harry grinsend die Hand, „ ich bin für die magischen Kreaturen, die auf dieser Insel leben, zuständig."

„Dann noch unsere Köchin Sellena, die uns jeden Tag ein herrliches Mahl zubereitet." John schaute die Köchin verschmitzt an. Sie stand auf und schüttelte Harry die Hand.

„Und zu guter Letzt noch Craban, dein Anwalt im magischen und nichtmagischen Recht." Der kleine Zauberer stand auf, schüttelte Harry die Hand und wandte sich an John. „Können wir anfangen?", quiekte der kleine Zauberer, in einer Art die Harry sehr an Professor Flitwick erinnerte. „Natürlich, Natürlich, Harry setzt dich bitte, da neben Bane und Forrest ist noch Platz." Harry nickte, setzte sich und schaute sich noch einmal um. Seine Lehrer und die Angestellten beobachteten jetzt Craban, wie er fieberhaft in seiner Tasche wühlte. Nach einigen Minuten schien er das gefunden zu haben was er gesucht hatte. Er nahm ein Pergament und eine Feder hervor und schob sie über den Tisch zu Harry.

„Mister Potter, uns wurde berichtet das Sie sich unter dem Baum der Meister gelegt haben und der Baum ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Potter bestätigt hat, doch leider müssen wir auf eine DNA-Untersuchung bestehen um alle Fehler und Verdächte auszuräumen, ist das für sie Okay?" Craban schaute Harry, während er das sagte, direkt in die Augen. Er nickte nur.

„Gut dann schreiben sie jetzt bitte Ihren vollen Namen auf das Pergament, dann können wir prüfen ob sie der echte Nachfahre sind." Harry nickte wieder und nahm das Pergament zur Hand. Er wollte schon nach der Tinte fragen, als ihm auffiel was für eine Feder er in der Hand hielt. Er spannte seine Hand an und die Narben zeichneten sich weiss ab. „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen." Er drückte die Spitze der Feder aufs Pergament und schrieb „Harry James Potter". Er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper während ihm die Worte in den Handrücken geschnitten wurden. Die Wunde verschloss sich gleich wieder während sein Name in blutroten Lettern auf dem Pergament schimmerten.

Craban nahm sich das Pergament, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und sagte laut und deutlich: „Sanguis revelio". Von Harrys Namen bereiteten sich zwei Linien die in James Potter und Lily Evans endeten. Diese teilten sich nochmals und wurden zu den Namen von Harrys Grosseltern. Und so ging es immer weiter. In der Potter Familie erkannte Harry auch berühmte Namen wie: Griffindor, Peverell, Archimedes, Tutenchamun und weiteren von denen Harry glaubte sie in „Eine Geschichte der Zauberei" schon einmal gelesen zu haben.

„Sehr gut", sagte Craban, nahm das Pergament und packte es, zusammen mit der Feder, wieder zurück in die Tasche. „Damit wäre zweifelsfrei Bewiesen, dass Sie Harry James Potter sind und ihnen das Erbrecht des Hauses Potter zusteht. Wenn Sie hier", er legte ein weiteres Pergament auf den Tisch, dieses mal mit einer normalen Feder und Tinte, „bitte Unterschreiben würden, damit wir Ihnen das Erbe überantworten können."

Harry schaute auf das Pergament. In gedrungener Schrift stand da „Ich, Harry James Potter, erkläre mich hiermit bereit, das Erbe des Hauses Potter, mit all seinen Verpflichtungen und Annehmlichkeiten, anzunehmen, und das Haus Potter würdig zu vertreten." Harry schluckte und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter, und in dem Moment, als er den letzten Buchstaben fertig geschrieben hatte, schoss eine Flammenzunge aus dem Pergament und mitten in Harrys Brust. Er schrie auf und die Flammenzunge verschwand. Stattdessen fühlte er eine wohlige Wärme, da, wo ihn die Flammenzunge getroffen hatte. Er schaute sich die Stelle genauer an. Auf seiner linken Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen hatte sich das Wappen der Potters in seine Haut eingebrannt.

„Sehr gut", kam es links von Harry und als er aufschaute, blickte er in die Augen seiner Geschichtslehrerin. „Somit ist eindeutig bewiesen dass Harry der Erbe der Potters ist, gibt's sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", sagte sie und schaute reihum. Keiner antwortete, nur Craban holte wieder etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor und stand auf. „Gut das Erbe, ja hier ist es. Durch Unterschreiben des Erbvertrags erhält Harry James Potter folgendes:

1. Die Insel Lorem Ipsum, auf der wir uns gerade befinden und alles was sich darauf befindet.

2. Bei Bedarf das Spezialquartier Godric Gryffindors, in der Zauberschule Hogwarts.

3. Drei Plätze beim Zaubergamot.

4. Schürfrechte für Adamant, Runit, Gold, Diamant, Silber und Platinum in Minen auf der ganzen Welt.

5. Das Verliess Nummer 7 in der Gringottsbank. Darin enthalten sind 76'345'987 Galleonen sowie Artefakte im Wert von geschätzten 9,7 Milliarden Galleonen.

6. Das Recht einen Zaubererkrieg zu beginnen und/oder eine Armee aufzustellen.

7. Einen Sitz bei der Versammlung der Häuser.

8. Diplomatische Immunität in den folgenden Ländern: Deutschland, Die Schweiz, Österreich, Teilen Grossbritanniens, Frankreich, Italien, Russland und Teilen der USA.

9. Einspracherecht bei Entscheidungen, Gesetzgebungen und/oder Führungswechseln im Zaubereiministerium von England, Deutschland und der Schweiz.

10. Das einzigartige Recht, auf der ganzen Welt nach dem Stab der Drei Elemente zu such und ihn zu besitzen und das Ritual der sechs Wege damit durchzuführen.

Wie Harry darauf reagiert und weiteres erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel

Und weil ihr alle das ganze anstrengende Kapitel gelesen habt, könnt ihr euch jetzt selbst auf die Schulter klopfen.


	7. Das Erbe

_Ich entschuldige mich sehr da es warscheinlich wieder vorkommen wird dass ich erst wieder so spät schreibe._

_Und sorry an alle meine Reviewer dass ich eure Namen einfach so schamlos geklaut habe ._

_Danke an alle die mir während der langen Zeit unterstützt haben und trotzdem an mich geglaubt haben._

_Hier ist das nächste Chapter_

**Das Erbe des Hauses Potter**

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Was hatte er da alles gehört? Was sollte er da Alles erben?

„Könnten sie das bitte wiederhohlen?" Fragte Harry Carbans.

„Natürlich!" Sagte dieser und wiederholte die Liste.

„Okay" sagte Harry und dachte angestrengt nach. Er bemerkte währenddessen nicht dass sich die Anderen am Tisch leise miteinander sprachen. Er ging nochmal alle Punkte durch.

„Soll das bedeuten dass mir die GESAMTE Insel hier gehört?" Fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Mit Allem was darauf ist", unterbrach ihn Carbans, „ dass beinhaltet die Stadt, das Schloss, der Wald, die Gärten und die Universität."

„Ok, dazu ein Haufen Galleonen", Athras lächelte bei der Beschreibung des unermesslichen Reichtums, den Harry geerbt hatte, ein wenig, „und drei Sitze im Zaubergamot, wie soll man das verstehen?"

Fragte Harry in die Runde. Er kannte den Zaubergamot natürlich, da er vor ebenjenem letztes Jahr gesessen, und sich Anschuldigungen über seinen unsachgemässen Einsatz von Zauberei in einer Muggelstadt hatte anhören müssen. Er hatte eigentlich nur zwei Dementoren abgewehrt, die ihn und Dudley küssen wollten. Die Erinnerung daran kam in ihm wieder hoch, doch er unterdrückte Sie und lauschte stattdessen den Ausführungen Sallys, seiner Geschichtslehrerin, die gerade anfing ihm den Sachverhalt zu erklären.

„Wie du vielleicht weisst entstand das Zaubereiministerium im 15 Jahrhundert aus dem Magischen Rat heraus. Der Magische Rat wurde von den Zehn mächtigsten Zaubererhäusern Englands geleitet. Die Potters waren bereits seit den Anfangszeiten des Rates mit dabei und herrschten damit über England. Lange Zeit ging das so, die grossen Häuser unterdrückten die kleineren Häuser und die Bevölkerung Englands und nahmen sich was sie wollten!" Als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, über so viel Ungerechtigkeit sah, fügte sie hinzu:

„Die Potters waren keine Ausnahme Harry, auch sie Unterdrückten den Rest der Bevölkerung. Im Archiv sind viele Gerichtsprozesse aus dieser Zeit aufgeschrieben, die zeigen wie schamlos die Häuser das machten was ihnen gefiel. Sie waren ja damals die höchste Macht und niemand konnte etwas gegen sie tun. Bis ins 15. Jahrhundert ging das so, bis sich eins der Häuser gegen den Rat richtete und versuchte, eine rechtschaffenere Regierung zu gründen. Die meisten anderen Zauberhäuser waren natürlich dagegen. Damals war es ihnen wichtiger ihre Macht zu behalten. Um die Regierung trotzdem zu gründen begann das Haus einen Zaubererkrieg. Es war eine erbarmungslose Zeit, kann ich dir sagen. Schlachten folgten auf Schlachten und Kriege folgten auf Kriege. Aus den Aufzeichnungen eines alten Archivars können wir schliessen, dass die Hölle gewesen sein muss. Ein Archivar hat das so beschrieben", Sally räusperte sich und runzelte die Stirn, um sich die Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen;

„Die Strasse von Blut und Tod getränkt, leblose Körper, in den Gassen vergehen, Grün und Rot sind die Blitze der Auslöschung. Die Menschen fürchten sich, keiner traut mehr dem Anderem. Eine einzige, von Menschen geschaffene, Hölle. Oh Gott, wo bist du nur in unserer dunkelsten Stunde, warum erlöst du uns nicht?"

Sally blinzelte und drehte sich schnell um. „Tschuldigung, aber bei dieser Strophe werden mir die Leiden der Bevölkerung unter dem Krieg immer so bewusst.", sagte sie und Harry glaubte zu wissen dass sie weinte. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Kriege änderten sich nicht, es leiden immer beide Seiten darunter. Er hatte schon Zuviel erlebt um sich dieser Wahrheit nicht bewusst zu sein.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und blickte Harry an.

„Jedenfalls Harry, stellten sich die Potters auf die Seite des Revolutionärs. Nach Jahren gewannen sie den Krieg und gründeten das Zaubereiministerium und den Zaubergamot. Der Zaubergamot sollte zukünftig aus weisen und gerechten Zauberern bestehen. Doch zum Dank wurde jedem der Zaubererhäuser, die die Revolution unterstützt hatten, einen Sitz gewährt. Dadurch aber, dass das Haus Potter sehr viele gerechte und weise Zauberer hervorbrachte, wurde entschieden dass ihnen zukünftig 3 Plätze permanent zustanden." Damit beendete Sally ihre flammende Rede und schaute Harry tief in die Augen. Eins war jedenfalls klar. Geschichte wie bei dem Toten Bins, würde er bei ihr nicht haben.

„Somit Harry", sagte Bane und Harry wandte sich zu ihm um, „bleibt für dich vielleicht die Frage offen warum du einen Sitz in der Versammlung der Häuser hast, wo diese doch aufgelöst wurde." Daraufhin schaute Harry ihn verdattert an. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Doch ja, wie konnte er einen Sitz in einem nichtmehr existenten System haben? Doch bevor er fragen konnte antwortete Bane bereits:

„Über die Zeit schafften es andere Häuser an Macht und Reichtum zu gelangen. Nach beinahe 500 Jahren schweigen stellten eines der Häuser, genauer gesagt dass der Malfoys, beim Ministerium den Antrag, eine Gruppe namens „Versammlung der Häuser" zu bewilligen. Normalerweise hätte eine Gruppe wie diese, deren Namen in Verbindung mit Jahrhunderterlanger Sklaverei gebracht wurde, niemals zustande kommen können. Doch leider Harry, hatte die Malfoys damals viel politische Macht, und der Minister war ein machtbesessenes, korruptes Arschloch, der alles für ein paar hundert Galleonen und ein bisschen Macht getan hätte."

Harry musste einfach mit den Augen rollen. „Das kommt mir ja so gar nicht bekannt vor." Erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ja so ist es.", stimmte Bane zu, „leider hast du nur zu Recht Harry. Dem Antrag wurde stattgegeben und so wurden die 10 mächtigsten Häuser eingeladen. Du musst wissen Harry, damals waren dass alles Reinbluthäuser. Jedenfalls begann die erste Versammlung und Luscius Malfoy hatte damals den Vortritt. Wir wissen dass, den Uns haben sie auch eingeladen. Wir haben damals nur einen Abgesandten geschickt, jemand ohne Stimme oder Befehlsgewalt." Bane legte bei diesen Worten seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen.

„Wir waren solchen Idioten Harry." Stöhnte er hervor. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Warum, was ist passiert?" Fragte er und Bane schaute auf. „Luscius schmeichelte den Versammlungsmitgliedern erst einmal und sagte ihnen dann, dass er einem Mann folgte, der die richtige Einstellung zur Zauberei besass. Er trat in den Hintergrund und der besagte Mann kam aus den Schatten: Er erzählte der Versammlung, dass es Zeit währe dass die Zauberer aus dem Untergrund zu führen und die Muggel ein für allemal aus dem Weg zu Räumen. Er versprach den Anwesenden dass die Reinblüter zurück zur Macht finden würden und über alle Halbblüter und Muggel herrschen würden. Harry, weisst du wer dieser Mann war?", fragte Bane ihn.

Natürlich wusste Harry das. Wie konnte er es auch nicht wissen, schliesslich hatte dieser Mann dafür gesorgt dass Harry keine Eltern mehr besass, zu seinen Verwandten kam und dass Cedric und sein Pate vor seinen Augen starben.

„Tom Vorlost Riddle,", sagte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme, „ alias, Lord Voldemort." Harry schaute Bane in die Augen. Dieser nickte.

„Ja Harry, Riddle oder Voldemort, wie er sich zu dieser Zeit bereits nannte, hatte seinen ersten Zug gemacht. Die meisten anderen Zaubererhäuser waren natürlich sofort dafür. Unser Abgesandte, ein wahrhaft kluger Mann, versuchte sie umzustimmen, doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Verstehst du Harry, damit dass wir die Gefahr, die von der Versammlung ausging, keine Beachtung schenkten haben wir den Krieg erst möglich gemacht. Wir glauben darum hat die Magie dich ausgewählt, um für die Potters Busse zu tun." Sprach Bane zu Ende und schaute Harry traurig an.

Harry, der bis jetzt nur zugehört hatte erwiederte: „Was meinst du damit, die Magie hat mich ausgewählt?" Fragte Harry ihn, doch wurde gleich darauf von Craban unterbrochen. „Das erfährst du in deiner ersten Magielehrstunde Harry, können wir jetzt weitemachen? Ich dachte wir arbeiten jetzt das Testament durch und nicht die Geschichte der Potters durch, oder hab ich mich da getäuscht." Fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schaute abwechselnd Bane und Sally an.

„Natürlich, tschuldigung", sagte Bane zu Craban und wandte sich wieder zu Harry. „Jedenfalls wurde die Versammlung nach dem Krieg nicht aufgelöst und der Sitzanspruch blieb bestehen, bis heute." Fasste er zusammen und setzte sich aufrecht auf.

„Ok.", sagte Harry und rief sich die Liste wieder in Erinnerung. „Die Schürfrechte, das Spezialquartier von Gryffindor, eine Armee aufzustellen, die Diplomatische Immunität und das Einspruchsrecht sind klar. Warum das auch ausserhalb Englands der Fall ist das frag ich Sally später, ", Sally nickte Harry zu, zum Zeichen dass sie verstanden hatte, „ dann wären da noch das Recht einen Krieg zu beginnen, und dass mit dem Ritual und dem Stab." , fasst er zusammen.

„Mit dem Recht des Krieges ist gemeint, dass du gegen eine, oder mehrere Personen und/oder Länder Krieg führen kannst, sofern Diese dies akzeptieren. Das Ministerium oder andere Behörden dürfen nichts dagegen unternehmen, solange du die Genfer Konvention berücksichtigst." Erklärte Sally. Harry nickte und Sally fuhr fort. „Mit dem Stab der Drei Elemente ist..", doch sie wurde von Athros unterbrochen. „Dürfte ich ihm das in unserer Zauberlehrstunde erklären Sally? Dann könnte ich ihm auch die Elemente und alles erklären." „Natürlich", antwortete Sally, „kannst du damit Leben Harry?" Fragte Sally ihn und Harry nickte.

„Dann ist ja alles klar,", Craban klatschte in die Hände und fing an seine Sachen einzuräumen, „ah, da wäre noch eine Sache Harry. Morgen gehen wir beide noch in die Winkelgasse um dein Erbe endgültig zu machen." Erklärte Craban, verabschiedete sich und ging.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und nur Harry und seine vier Lehrer blieben übrig. Sally reichte ihm einen Zettel. Darauf Stand:

Stundenplan H. J. Potter

Montag-Freitag:

06.00-06.30 Frühstück

06.30-08.00 Training

08.00-10.00 Nahkampftraining

10.00-12.00 Fernkampftraining

12.00-13.00 Mittagessen

13.00-15.00 Interaktiver Geschichtsunterricht

15.00-18.00 Magieunterricht

18.00-19.00 Abendessen

19.00-22.00 Freizeit

22.00-06.00 Nachtruhe

Samstag

06.00-06.30 Frühstück

06.30-08.00 Training

08.00-12.00 Audienzen

12.00-13.00 Mittagessen

13.00-15.30 Pflanzenkunde

15.30-18.00 Tierkunde

18.00-19.00 Abendessen

19.00-21.00 Lordslehre

21.00-00.00 Astrologie

Sonntag

Ganzer Tag Reisen oder Eigenes Programm

(Was für ein Mörderprogramm), dachte Harry als er den Zettel durchgelesen hatte. Er schaute auf und blickte in Sallys Augen. Er verstand dass er Fragen später stellen solle, sagte nur kurz „Danke!" und ging mit den anderen Hinaus. Sie verabschiedeten sich, Harry holte seine Karte hervor und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich hin. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er als einziger heute Nacht schlafen würde. Kurz bevor er einschlief kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse gehen würde. Seltsam, er freute sich darauf dass ihn wahrscheinlich einige Ordensmitglieder dort sehen würden. Was für ein Spass es wäre, ein Duell zwischen ihnen und seinen Lehrern zu beobachten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Harry ein, ohne zu bemerken, dass eine kleine Schlange zischelnd verschwand.

Währenddessen im Büro des Schulleiters:

„Verdammt Albus!" Schrie Remus Lupin Albus Dumbeldor an. „Wie konntest du das zulassen? Hast du den nicht bemerkt wie diese Dursleys ihn quälten? Warum hast du uns nicht eingreifen lassen?" „Ja Albus, warum hast DU nichts für ihn getan?" Keifte eine zornige Molly Weasly. Albus Dumbeldor stand auf und deute mit einer Handbewegung auf die Tür. „Ich werde es euch bei der nächsten Ordenssitzung erklären, und nun geht, bitte." Die beiden zogen eine Schnute, gingen aber beide hinaus.

Dumbeldor setzte sich erschöpft. In den letzten fünf Stunden waren einfach zu viele Dinge passiert. Er wollte sich nicht beschweren, schliesslich hatte er ja gewollt, dass Harry verschwand. Aber nicht so. Harry sollte keine Freude am töten finden. Er hatte gehofft dass er sich nur wegteleportierte nachdem er den Brief gelesen hätte. Schliesslich war der Zauber auf dem Brief dafür gemacht, seine Magieblockaden zu lösen, nicht seine Wut noch anzukurbeln. Er seufzte ein zweites Mal und schaute sich nach seinem Phönix um. Dieser flatterte sogleich auf seine Schulter und stimmte ein aufmunterndes Lied an. Wie er es hasste den Teufel zu spielen. Aber sein Plan war ja jetzt aufgegangen. Es gab eine dritte Partei, Eine, die sich nicht an die Spielregeln hielt. Er drehte sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war gerade eben dunkel geworden. Vor 5 Stunden hatte Harry seine Verwandten mitsamt Grundstück komplett vernichtet und disapperierte an einen unbekannten Ort. Er hatte nur Misses Figgs Aussage, dass dieser es lächelnd getan hatte. „Ach Harry, ", murmelte der alte Mann „hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert."

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort

„Meister", zischelte eine kleine Schlange. „Er ist gut angekommen, morgen werden sie in die Winkelgasse gehen und das Erbe einfordern." „Sehr gut," , sagte ein kräftiger Mann, „überwache sie und hilf ihnen wenn nötig." „Sehr wohl Herr." Zischelte die Schlange und verschwand. Der kräftige Mann überlegte einen Moment, dann lächelte er. „Die dritte Partei ist im Spiel angekommen, schauen wir mal was daraus wird." Er legte eine graue Karte auf einen Tisch, auf dem bereits eine weisse und eine schwarze Karte waren. Während der Mann verschwand erschien auf der Karte ein Blitz…

Danke Fürs Lesen im nächsten Chapter kommen die Winkelgasse und Gringotts.

P.S. Die Zeit stimmt, Erklärung kommt später.


	8. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

_Tut mir leid für die lange Pause Leute_

_Danke an alle Treuen Fans (Ina, vielen Dank, besonders an dich)_

**Besuch in der Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Dobby geweckt.

„Sir, Sie müssen aufstehen, Sir." Hallte seine Stimme durch das Zimmer. Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah den Elfen nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stehen.

„WOW!", rief Harry und stiess sich so stark ab, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Bettes runterfiel.

„Dobby", sagte Harry und zog sich am Bett hoch, „bitte erschreck mich nicht so!" Der Elf liess die Ohren hängen. „Es tut mir sehr leid Sir, Dobby wird das nie mehr tun Sir. Trotzdem müssen Sie aufstehen. Die Meister wollten doch heute mit Ihnen in die Winkelgasse gehen!" Da hatte er recht.

Nachdem Harry sich aufgerafft hatte ging er ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig. Mit einem sehr bequemen und flauschigen Badetuch um die Hüften, ging Harry zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und wählte seine Kleidung aus. Dobby währenddessen beobachtete interessiert, wie Harry mit seinen Händen herumfuchtelte, während sich sein Badetuch sich wahlweise in einen Anzug, einen Seidenumhang und eine Rüstung verwandelte. Am Ende entschied er sich für einen schwarzen Magierumhang, auf dem das Logo der Potters prangte. Dazu schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, auf dem ein goldener Drache prangte .

Nachdem Harry seine Kleider ausgesucht hatte, drehte sich um, ging auf die Wand zu und starrte eine Weile das Sammelsurium an verschiedenen Waffen, Bildern und Danksagungen an. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er was er gesucht hatte. Er beugte sich vor und nahm ein silbernes Schwert, dass, wie er nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sally über seine Inneneinrichtung herausgefunden hatte, Silberlicht hiess, aus der Vitrine, steckte es in die dahinterliegende Schwertscheide und ging, Dobby auf seinen Versen, hinaus in den Flur. Dieses Schwert hatte einmal geholfen, einen mächtigen Dämonen wieder in die Unterwelt zu verbannen. Heute würde es Harry dabei helfen, seine Dämonen, sowohl seine Inneren, als auch seine Vergangenen auszutreiben.

Harry wandte sich zu Dobby. „Dobby.", sagte er, „Du weisst nicht zufällig wie ich das Schwert anlegen kann, oder?" Der kleine Elf schaute ihn kurz angestrengt an, drehte die Hände ein wenig und vor Harry formten sich zwei weisse Klötze aus Gummi, oder etwas das sehr wie Gummi aussah. „Hier, Sir. Ihr müsst einen an dem Schwert und den anderen an eurer blossen Haut befestigen. Dann könnt ihr das Schwert dort befestigen wo ihr wollt, und es wird sich nie von der Stelle rühren, solange ihr es nicht verschiebt, Sir." Erstaunt sah Harry die zwei Klötze an. Er nahm die beiden in eine Hand und fühlte sie. Sie waren Hart, doch schon während sie mit seiner Haut in Berührung kamen, fingen sie an sich zu verflüssigen. Nach kurzer Überlegung legte Harry einen auf die Schwertscheide, und den anderen auf sein Handgelenk. Kaum berührten die Beiden die Oberfläche, lösten fingen sie an sich zu verflüssigen und glitten über seinen Arm und die Scheide. Nach wenigen Momenten wurden beide transparent und hatten sich perfekt der Oberfläche angepasst. Harry drehte sein Handgelenk ein wenig. Er spürte keine Veränderung, nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass sich im Moment Etwas auf seiner Haut befand. Er berührte sein Handgelenk mit der anderen Hand. Er fühlte den Druck. Also blockierte das Gel seine Sinne nicht. Er schlug mit seiner Faust darauf. Sein Arm bewegte sich, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. „Interessant.", murmelte Harry, besann sich wieder wo er war und drehte sich zu Dobby.

„Danke Dobby." Der Elf schaute Harry ins Gesicht. „Sir, bitte, die Meister warten.", sagte er drängend. „Gleich Dobby, ich will nur noch schnell ausprobieren, ob das auch funktioniert.", sagte Harry und drückte die Scheide mit dem Schwert an sein Hüfte. Er nahm seine Hand weg, die Scheide blieb am Platz. Er schüttelte sich, doch die Scheide bewegte sich parallel zu seiner Hüfte. Harry zog das Schwert heraus. Nicht die leiseste Vibration war zu sehen. Er steckt es wieder ein und wandte sich grinsend an Dobby. „Wollen wir?"

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die Beiden im Speisesaal an. Der Tisch, an dem locker zwei Dutzend Leute Platz gehabt hätten, war für Sechs Personen gedeckt. Alle an dem Ende, das am weitesten Weg von Harrys jetziger Position war. Fünf der Sechs Plätze waren durch seine Lehrer und John, sein Landverwalter, besetzt. Nur am Kopfende des Tisches war noch Platz. John wandte sich um.

„Ah, Harry! Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte John und erst jetzt bemerkte er das Schwert an Harrys Seite. „Was willst du mit dem Schwert Harry?", fragte er verdutzt und auch die Lehrer drehten sich zu Harry um. Auf Banes Gesicht erschien ein fröhliches Grinsen und er wandte sich zu Forrest um, der bereits in einer seiner Taschen wühlte und eine goldene Galleone herauszog. Grummelnd gab er dem breit grinsenden Bane die Münze und drehte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Ach, nur so.", sagte Harry und ging, Dobby auf den Fersen, auf die Lehrer zu. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, was doch recht lange gedauert hatte, schaute er in die Runde. „Harry setzt dich und iss Etwas.", sagte Sally und deutete auf den leeren Platz. Ein Diener schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit und zog den Stuhl zurück. Der Stuhl, oder besser der Thron, war höher als die Anderen. Geschnitzt aus weissem Holz, mit rotem Samtkissen, sah er sehr majestätisch aus.

„Ehm danke!", sagte Harry dem Diener, der sich verbeugte und sich dezent entfernte. Harry setze sich und sofort verschwand Dobby, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder hinter Harry aufzutauchen und ihm eine schwebende Silberplatte vor die Nase zu setzen. Er levitierte den Deckel weg und darunter kam ein riesiger Teller mit getoastetem Toast, weissen Bohnen, Würstchen, Spiegeleier und Speck. Harrys Magen knurrte bei dem Anblick.

„Guten Appetit!", sagte er in die Runde und fing an zu schlemmen. Die Anderen schauten sich kurz an, zuckten, Einer nach dem Anderen, mit den Schultern, und widmeten sich wieder ihren Frühstück.

Nach einer Weile, als Harry bereits die Hälfte seines Frühstücks vertilgt hatte, wandte sich John zu ihm.

„Harry, wir haben einen Plan für heute aufgestellt.", sagte er an Harry gewandt, der ihn seinerseits anschaute. „Nach dem Frühstück, nehmen wir deine Leibgarde mit und flohen direkt nach Gringotts. Für die alten Familien gibt es ein spezielles System damit sie auch unbehelligt ankommen können. Danach..", doch John unterbrach sich, da Harry ihm bedeutete zu Schweigen.

Harry, dem gerade ein sehr interessanter Gedanke gekommen war, schaute John in die Augen und fragte, „Aus wem besteht die Leibgarde?" „Wie bitte?", fragte John überrascht. „Aus wem besteht die Leibgarde?", wiederholte Harry. „Die Leibgarde", sagte Bane, noch bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, „besteht aus den fünfzehn stärksten Gardisten, den zehn besten Schützen, dazu kommen noch Wir vier Lehrer und John dazu. Zuerst die Gardisten ganz aussen, dann kommen die Schützen, dann Wir und in der Mitte kommst du."

„Also besteht sie aus sehr fähigen Leuten?", fragte Harry in die Runde. „Selbst die Todesser", antwortete Slive stolz, „hätten ihre Probleme mit Uns." Harry klatschte bei diesen Worten in seine Hände. „Warum sollten wir uns dann verstecken?", fragte Harry, „Warum zeigen wir nicht dass Ich und das ganze Schloss noch lange nicht am Ende sind!" „Und wie sollten wir das anstellen?", fragte Sally ihn. „Ganz einfach, wir gehen durch den Tropfenden Kessel, durch die Winkelgasse nach Gringotts.", sagte Harry.

Seine Lehrer schauten sich an. „Harry", sagte Sally in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall, „Du weisst dass das sehr gefährlich ist. Ich meine, was wenn Voldemort davon erfährt? Er könnte versuchen dich zu töten!", Sally war bei den letzten Worten aufgestanden, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Sally!", mischte sich Bane ein, „Wenn Master Potter will, dass wir durch die ganze Winkelgasse gehen, dann tun wir das auch. Hast du deinen Eid etwa vergessen?". „Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich finde nur…" Athros, der die ganze Zeit über still sein Frühstück gegessen hatte stand auf. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

„Master Potter, geben sie den Befehl oder nicht?", fragte er Harry. „Ich befehle…", war Harry schon drauf und dran den Befehl auszugeben, als er in Sallys trauriges Gesicht blickte. War es das was Harry wollte. Befehlen, auf das seine Untergebenen alles taten was er wollte, aus Angst bestraft zu werden. Worin würde er sich dann von den Tyrannen von früher unterscheiden? Worin von den Dursleys, von Fudge und vor allem von Voldemort.

„Nein, ich befehle nicht.", sagte Harry und schaute reihum. Sallys hoffnungsvolles Gesicht, Banes verständnislose Grimasse. John und Slives verwirrte Minen. Nur Athros, der keine Regung zeigte setzte sich wieder. „Ich bitte euch nur mir zu helfen. Mir ist es einfach sehr wichtig dass sie nicht denken ich wäre besiegt. Sally!", und damit wandte er sich an Sally, die immer noch stand, „Ich will euch nichts befehlen. Ich will nicht so werden wie Voldemort oder Fudge. Ich hoffe einfach dass Ihr mich unterstützt."

Sally lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig traurig. „Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt Harry, ja, Ich werde dich unterstützen, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht gutheisse." Harry nickte dankbar und schaute reihum. Auch die anderen zeigten ihre Zustimmung und setzten sich. „Gut!", sagte Harry fröhlich und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten alle fertig gegessen und standen auf. „Nun, wollen wir?", fragte Harry. „Die Leibgarde steht draussen Harry. Wir apperieren direkt in den tropfenden Kessel und dann ohne Umwege nach Gringotts, ist das gut für dich?", fragte John. Harry nickte nur. Auch wenn er vorher grossspurig gewesen war, jetzt hatte ihn doch eine gewisse Angst gepackt. Er traute Voldemort alles zu. Selbst den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse am helllichten Tage.

Sie gingen hinaus , Harry umringt von seinen Lehrern und John. Die Leibgarde wartete bereits. Die Männer und Frauen wirkten sehr zäh und kampfgestählt. Harry bemerkte, dass jeder eine eigene, verzierte Waffe besass. Manche hatten die Hellebarden, die Harry bereits bei den Wachen bemerkt hatte, andere wiederrum hatten Schwerter, Äxte, Dolche, Speere und einer hatte sogar einen grossen Hammer dabei. Bei den Schützen sah es nicht anders aus. Bögen, Armbrüste, Pistolen, Gewehre. Eine Frau mit seltsamen Tätowierungen hielt sogar noch eine armlange, schwarze Echse, wie eine Schrotflinte in den Händen.

Die Gruppe öffnete sich und liess Harry und seine Begleiter hinein. Sie schloss sich wieder und passte sich perfekt an. „Bereit?", rief Bane mit donnernder Stimme. „Ja, Sir!", kam es von den Soldaten und Soldatinnen. „Gut! Ihr kennt den neuen Plan. In den tropfenden Kessel, durch die Winkelgasse nach Gringotts. Dann den gleichen Weg zurück. Fünf!" „Harry, nimm meinen Arm.", sagte Athros und hielt ihm seinen Arm hin. Harry ergriff den Arm seines Zaubererlehrers. Es knallte…

… und sie alle standen plötzlich im tropfenden Kessel. Tom, der Wirt, der hinter der Theke stand und Gläser putzte, machte erschrocken einen Satz rückwärts und stieß gegen die Theke. Die Gläser klirrten dabei laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe zu wecken. Ein Teil von ihnen drehte sich zu ihm, die Anderen suchte die Bar nach verdächtigen Individuen ab. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen, denn ausser ihnen und dem Wirt war Niemand im Raum.

„Bei Merlins Bart!", schrie Tom nach kurzer Erholungspause, „Erschrecken Sie mich nicht so!". Erst jetzt schaute er die Gruppe richtig an. Ihm stockte der Atem, kein Wunder, bei 30 schwer bewaffneten Personen würde jedem kurz die Luft wegbleiben. Er stiess sich von der Theke ab und versuchte sich so gelassen wie möglich zu geben.

„Kann Ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte Tom. Der in der Mitte positionierte Harry konnte niemanden sehen. Doch er wusste das, wenn Jemand da wäre, es nicht so still wäre. Er versucht die Geräusche anderer Personen auszumachen, doch er hörte nur das Atmen seiner Leibgarde und des Wirts. Er drehte sich zu Bane. „Warum ist hier Niemand?", flüsterte er.

„Warum wohl.", antwortete Bane düster, „Wegen Voldemort. Es ist genau wie beim letzten Mal als er an der Macht war. Angst beherrscht die Menschen. Sie kommen jetzt nur noch in die Winkelgasse um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken. Keiner traut mehr dem Anderem. Obwohl selbst das langsam unmöglich wird. Die Leute bleiben aus, die Geschäfte machen zu, ob aus Angst oder aus Verlust weiss ich nicht." Harry schauderte. Soweit er wusste hatte Voldemort noch keine grösseren Angriffe, mal abgesehen von Ministerium, durchgeführt. Wenn die Leute allein durch die Erinnerungen an seine damalige Schreckensherrschaft ausblieben, wie schlimm musste er gewesen sein? Und stand ihnen ein neues Zeitalter der Furcht und des Misstrauens bevor?

„Wir gehen besser weiter.", sagte Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Lehrer und die Leibgarde folgten ihm wie ein Mann. Als sie in der Winkelgasse ankamen, wandten sie sich in Richtung Gringotts und gingen davon. Tom, der Wirt, wartete noch einen Augenblick und stürzte dann in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er ging schnurstracks zu seinem Kamin, nahm eine Hand grünes Pulver aus einem Topf über ihm. Er schmiss es in den Kamin und rief: „Stan Shunpike!"

Harry und seine Leibgarde gingen auf der Hauptstrasse weiter. Die Geschäfte, früher ein hoch der Freude, blickten düster drein. Sie gingen weiter bis sie an einen Laden kamen, bei dem „gut besucht" eine wirkliche Untertreibung gewesen wäre. Der Laden war brechend voll. Es sah aus als wären die meisten dieser Kunden Hogwartsschüler. Er sah sogar einige bekannte Gesichter. Neville, Dean, Pavatie, Luna, Ginny (sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei ihrem Anblick), Lee Jordan, Katie Bell und einige Andere. Doch die die ihn am meisten interessierten waren Ron und Hermine die in einer düsteren Gasse neben dem Laden die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach oben, um diesen Anblick nicht mehr Ertragen zu müssen. Wieder fragte er sich ob Dumbeldor in dem Brief die Wahrheit geschrieben hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein das sie ihn all die Jahre nur aus Gier heraus begleitet hatten? Er schüttelte den Kopf. -Nicht darüber nachdenken Harry!-, dachte er sich. Sein Blick klärte sich und er schaute sich das Ladenschild richtig an. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" stand da. Harry musste einfach grinsen. Es passte irgendwie zu den Zwillingen in einem Klima der Angst einen solchen Laden hochzuziehen.

Sally musste sein Lächeln wohl bemerkt haben den sie sagte: „In solchen Zeiten braucht man einfach einen Lacher." Harry drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Ja, die Beiden waren für sowas schon immer zu gebrauchen." Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er drehte sich zu John. „Gibt es eigentlich die Möglichkeit sich in ein Geschäft einzukaufen?", fragte er ihn. „Ja, die gibt es, allerdings. Jedoch machen die wenigsten selbstständigen Firmen bei so etwas mit, denn sie müssten ja den Wert des Geschäfts berechnen lassen um zu sehen wie viel der Einkäufer mindestens Zahlen müsste damit es Sinn macht. Die wenigsten Einkäufer nehmen das auf ihre Kappe also bleiben die Kosten bei den Inhabern und wenn der Einkäufer einen Rückzieher macht haben sie nur Verluste, da sich der Wert des Geschäfts immer wieder ändert. Bei einer Aktiengesellschaft wäre das einfacher, dort ist der Wert gegeben. Gibt es einen Grund das du das fragst?"

„Nun ja",, sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Ich glaube es wäre eine gute Idee in ein sehr gut laufendes Geschäft zu investieren, meint ihr nicht?", gab er grinsend zur Antwort. „Eine gute Idee wäre es schon, das Problem ist das wir sicher nicht die ersten sind die Sie anfragen werden, und wie du siehst steht da nirgends noch ein anderer Name auf dem Schild.", antwortete John und gestikulierte mit den Händen. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.", antwortete Harry gelassen und ging weiter.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie bei Gringotts an. Die Gruppe von 31 Personen konnte mühelos das Portal passieren. Die Wächter am Eingang hatten ihre Uniform erkannt und ihnen respektvoll die Tür geöffnet. Die Gruppe erregte grosse Aufmerksamkeit bei den Kobolden. Sie tuschelten und einige standen auf um sie besser sehen zu können. Der Kobold am Ende des Schalters stand vor ihnen. Als sie näher kamen verbeugte er sich und wies zu einem Gang hinter sich die bei einer Goldgerahmten endete. Harry und seine Leibwächter gingen den Gang bis zu der Türe weiter. Vor der Türe öffnete sich die Gruppe der Leibwächter und liessen Harry und seine Lehrer durch. Sie selbst drehten sich um und bewachten den Gang.

Harrys Gruppe stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Bane öffnete sie und ging hinein, Forrest im Schlepptau. Harry wollte ihnen folgen, doch Sallys Hand auf seiner Schulter liess ihn stehenbleiben. „Erst müssen sie den Raum sichern Harry, das ist Tradition." Harry nickte, doch er mochte es nicht besonders. Wenn da drinnen Gegner lauern würden, müssten Bane und Forrest sie ohne Hilfe bekämpfen und kämen wahrscheinlich darin um, während er, Harry, von seiner Leibgarde geschützt, zurück zum Schloss gebracht würde.

Nach einer Minute hörte er Bane rufen: „Clear!" Der Rest der Gruppe trat ein. Drinnen war ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen an den Enden. Am einen Ende stand ein Kobold und verbeugte sich. Seine Lehrer führten ihn zum anderen Stuhl. Harry setzte sich und schaute den Kobold an, der sich räusperte und aufblickte. „Mein Name ist Balfour Blane und ich bin der Direktor der Gringotts Bank. Wie wir vernommen haben möchten sie als Erbe der Potters eingesetzt werden. Sie müssen wissen dass sie dafür erst einmal eine Prüfung unsererseits bestehen müssen. Wenn sie nun bitte ihren Namen", und damit reichte er Harry ein ihm sehr bekannt vorkommendes Pergament und eine Feder über den Tisch, „mit ihrem Namen unterschreiben, dann können wir alle Vormalitäten klären."

Harry nickte schweigend und schrieb mit der Feder seinen Namen auf das Pergament. Sein Handrücken wurde eingeritzt und das rote Blut schrieb sich in Harrys Namenszug nieder. Er gab dem Kobold das Blatt zurück und wartete. Der Kobold schaute das Blatt einige Sekunden lang an und schrieb seinen Namenszug darunter. „Gut, wurden sie bereits über ihr Erbe aufgeklärt Master Potter?", fragte der Kobold Harry. „Ja!", antwortete an seiner statt John. Der Kobold nickte. „Gut, wie sie vielleicht wissen hat ihr Pate Sirius Black Sie als den Haupterben der Blacks ausgewählt. Sie erhalten zusätzlich zu ihrem Erbe die Ländereien, Verliese, Galleonen und Artefakte der Blacks."

Daraufhin war Harry geschockt und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht gewusst das Sirius ihn als seinen Erben bestimmt hatte. Dieser Hatte nie auch nur die geringste Andeutung auf etwas in der Art gemacht. Wider fühlte Harry diese Leere in sich. Was hätte er nur alles dafür gegeben um seinen Paten wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen. Was nützten ihm Geld, Ländereien und ach so wunderbare Artefakte wenn ihm die Leute fehlten um Es mit ihnen zu teilen. Doch da kam ihm sein Versprechen vor seinem Spiegel in den Sinn und er hob den Kopf wieder. Der Kobold nickte.

„Sehr gut, hiermit sind Sie, Harry James Potter, als Erbe des Hauses Potters und Blacks, von der Gringotts Bank und dem Zaubereiministerium offiziell anerkannt!" , sprach der Kobold in einem Feierlichen Tonfall. Neben Harry kamen Zwei Kobolde aus der Tür und beide hielten je ein Holzkästchen. Sie stellten sie vor Harry und öffneten sie. In dem einen Kästchen lagen, auf Samt gebettet, zwei Ringe, im anderen war Sand. Im Sand befand sich ein kleiner Totenschädel. Harry schaute zu Balfour.

„Wenn sie diese zwei Ringe anlegen, nehmen sie das Erbe offiziell an. Der Totenkopf gehört auch zum Erbe und sie müssen ihn immer bei sich tragen. Akzeptieren sie diese Bedingungen Harry James Potter?", fragte er Harry, während er immer lauter anfing zu sprechen. „Ja!", sagte Harry und griff nach den Ringen. Kaum hatte er sie berührt verschwanden Sie und tauchten gleich darauf auf seinem rechten Ringfinger wieder auf. Harry betrachtete sie. Auf einem der Ringe waren ein aufrechtstehender Löwe und ein Greif zu sehen, beide Rücken an Rücken mit dem jeweils andern. In den Klauen hielten die Beiden je ein Schwert. Darunter stand „Never Surrender" in goldenen Lettern. Auf dem anderen Ring war ein schwarzes Buch zu sehen, darunter stand „toujours pur" in schwarzen Buchstaben.

Harry schaute wieder auf und begegnete dem Blick des Kobolds. Dieser nickte und zeigte auf die andere Kiste. Harry nahm den Totenkopf und zog ihn aus dem Sand. Es klingelte ein wenig und Harry bemerkte eine Kette die an dem Totenkopf befestigt war. Er zog sie sich über den Kopf und liess den Schädel vorüberhängen. Falls Harry jetzt an sich runter geblickt hätte, hätte er vielleicht bemerkt, dass sich die Konturen des Schädels auf seiner Haut abgebildet hatten. Diese flossen nach kurzer Zeit in seinen Körper und zurück blieb nur eine leichte rote Färbung.

Der Kobold am anderen Ende kam zu ihnen herüber und schüttelte Harry die Hand. „Master Potter, ich werde ihnen noch alle genaueren Informationen zu ihrem Erbe schicken." Harry stand auf und verabschiedete sich von dem Kobold. Zusammen mit seinen Lehrern ging er hinaus. Die Leibgarde scharrte sich um sie als sie hinaustraten. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Winkelgasse.

„Ich vermute mal Harry, dass Du noch zum Laden der Weasleys möchtest, oder irre Ich mich da?", fragte John und schaute ihn fröhlich an. Harry nickte nur munter zurück. Nach der ganzen Gringotts Geschichte freute er sich darauf Fred und George zu treffen. Sie liefen zackig bis sie den Laden erreichten. Draussen liess Harry die Leibgarde zurück und ging nur mit seinen Lehrern zusammen in den Laden.

Es war das Chaos. Überall knallte und blitzte es die Leute schrien, lachten und plauderten fröhlich zusammen. Seine Lehrer mussten sich wirklich anstrengen um Harry nicht zu verlieren der, getrieben von seiner Neugierde, Alles ein bisschen anschauen und ausprobieren wollte. Doch sein eigener Plan blieb ihm erhalten. Während er die Produktpallete bewunderte, schaute er sich doch immer wieder nach einem der Zwillinge um. Nach einer Weile fand er sie auch. Sie standen bei den Liebestränken und sprachen mit einer Gruppe junger Damen.

Harry schlich sich von hinten an( seine Lehrer hatten sich seltsamerweise in Rauch aufgelöst), hielt sich ein Stimmenverzerrer vor den Mund(den hatte er vorher gefunden und ihn auf die Stimme von Ms. Weasley eingestellt) und rief: „WAS HABT IHR BEIDE DEN JETZT SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT!?" Fred und George, die sich gerade von den Damen verabschiedet hatten sprangen sofort in Deckung. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fing, ob der belämmerten Gesichter von den Zwillingen, haltlos an zu Lachen. Als die beiden erkannten dass das nicht ihre Mutter war die sie Angeschrien hatte kamen sie aus ihren Verstecken heraus.

„Meine Güte Harry!", sagte George, und hielt sich, wie Fred die Hand vors Herz, „Erschreck Uns doch nicht so!". Harry, der sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte, „Sorry, ich konnte mir einfach nicht so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen." Nachdem alle sich beruhigt hatten fragte Fred, „Was treibst du eigentlich hier Harry?". Harry sah sie abschätzend an, „Ich wollte mit euch Etwas besprechen, Etwas geschäftliches.", sagte Harry ernst. Die Zwillinge schauten sich an. „Komm mit.", sagte Fred und führte ihn zu einem Raum am Ende des Ladens. Er öffnete die Tür und drehte sich zu Harry um. Hinter diesem standen seine Lehrer und sein Landverwalter. Die Zwillinge schauten Harry überrascht an. „Geht es in Ordnung wenn Ich sie mitnehme?", fragte dieser. Fred schaute George an, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Zusammen betraten sie den Raum.

Als sie alle im Raum waren kam Harry gleich zur Sache, „Ich möchte mich in euren Laden einkaufen.", sagte Harry prompt. „Du willst dich hier einkaufen?", fragte Fred. „Genau, Ich möchte Co-Inhaber sein, Ich glaube ihr werdet mit diesem Hier noch richtig Geld verdienen.", antwortet Harry. Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und fingen an zu grinsen. Sie stellten sich zu beiden Seiten von Harry auf und legten je einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Wie viel", sagte Fred, „bist Du denn", fuhr George fort, „bereit dafür herzugeben?", endete Fred. „Nun ja.", sagte Harry langsam , „Ich vermute den Turniersiegbeitrag hab ich noch bei Euch auf Tasche?" George nickte und Fred antwortete „Natürlich!". „Na dann, was würdest du sagen John?", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu seinem Verwalter.

„Bei dieser Lage und dem momentanen Kundenauflauf konnte man pro Prozent mit etwas zwischen 750 und 1250 Galeonen rechnen.", erwiderte dieser. Harry überlegte kurz, „Sagen wir 4000 Galeonen plus etwaige Zuschüsse für 33 Prozent eures Gewinns? Ist das recht so?" Die Zwillinge schauten Harry an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Und das kannst du einfach so aus dem Ärmel schütteln oder was?", fragte George sarkastisch. „Ich kann es von meinem Verliess in eures transferieren falls ihr das meint." Die Zwillinge schauten ihn weiterhin skeptisch an. „Hast du überhaupt so viel Geld?", fragte Fred. „Mehr als genug also? Seid ihr dabei?", sagte Harry und hielt ihnen sein Hände hin. Die Beiden schauten sich an, grinsten und schlugen ein. „Willkommen im Team Harry", sagten sie synchron. Harry lachte, klopfte ihnen auf die Schultern und verabschiedete sich.

Sie traten aus dem Laden hinaus. Die Sonne schien ihnen ins Gesicht, es war einfach ein schöner Tag. Doch etwas Seltsames ging vor sich. Schatten flogen auf sie zu und zerschellten am Boden. Und aus den Schatten traten lauter Leute mit lauter grotesker Masken, schwarzen Umhängen und Zauberstäben heraus. Die Schlacht begann.

_Danke fürs lesen leute!_


	9. Das Ende

Tut mir Leid

**Das Ende**

Die schwarzen Gestalten mit weissen Masken apperierten und fingen sofort an Harrys Leibgarde zu beschiessen. Diese zogen in Sekundenbruchteilen ihre Schilde hoch und fingen ihrerseits an ihre Gegner anzugreifen. rote, blaue und grüne Blitze flogen in der Gegend umher und trafen Kämpfer von beiden Seiten. Die Schreie wurden von dem Knattern eines Gewehrs und das Sirren von Bogensehnen übertönt. Während Harry dem Treiben entsetzt zuschaute, wurde er von hinten gepackt und in den Laden geschleudert. Noch im Flug sah Harry das es Bane gewesen war der ihn in den Laden geworfen hatte. Dieser zog sich jetzt mit den anderen Lehrern zurück. Harry, der schmerzhaft gelandet war, rappelte sich auf und duckte sich ein wenig.

„Komm Harry", sagte John und zog ihn mit sich, „wir müssen hier verschwinden." „Verdammt wie haben uns die Todesser so schnell gefunden.", murmelte Bane, „ Sie müssen von irgendwem einen Tipp erhalten haben, aber wem…" „Darüber kannst du dir später noch Gedanken machen Bane!", sagte Sally und zog an Harrys Ellenbogen damit sie schneller wurden. Die sechs rannten durch den Laden. Sie hatten es beinahe durch die Hintertüre geschafft, begleitet vom panischen Geschrei der Kunden und dem Kampfeslärm draussen, als ein grüner Blitz an ihnen verbeizischte, an der Decke und dem Tresen abprallte und direkt auf Harry zusteuerte. Noch bevor er oder seine Lehrer reagieren konnten wurde Harry von dem Fluch getroffen. Das letzte das seine Lehrer in seinen Augen sahen war Überraschung. Überraschung über seinen plötzlichen Tod und darüber dass sein Abenteuer so abrupt geendet hatte noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

Superpala: Tja Leute, das wars. Ich beende diese Geschichte lieber als alle Jahre wieder ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Rentiert sich einfach nicht wirklich weder für mich noch für euch.

War eine schöne Zeit mit euch und danke für all die Reviews.

So dass wars dann wohl, ein schönes Leben noch euch All…

?: Nicht so schnell, mein Freund.

Superpala: Hä? Eine Schlange? Seit wann kann ich Parsel?

?: Du kannst kein Parsel, und ,du mein Freund, schreibst jetzt ein wenig weiter.

Superpala: Den Teufel werd Ich! Du hast mir Garnichts zu befehlen! Wer bist du? Für wen Arbeitest du?

?: Das weisst du doch du hast ihn vorhin genannt.

Superpala: Hä? Oh shit nein!

?: Oh doch!

Superpala: Warum?

?: Du hast ihn doch gehört, Ich soll Harry beschützen.

Superpala: Hey was machst du da? Geh weg, nein weg von mir, ahhhhhhhh!

?: Schreiben oder Sterben deine Wahl!

Superpala: Schreiben! Ich nehm Schreiben!

?: Einmal pro Monat ein Kapitel MINDESTENS, mein Freund! Alles klar?

Superpala: Glasklar, alles was du willst!

?: Sehr gut dann mach mal weiter.

Superpala: Alles klar. Puh! Tja Leute ihr habt ihn gehört, verzeiht mir aber wenn die Kapitel ein bisschen kleiner ausfallen. Und nun, weiter ihm Text.

?: *zischelndes Lachen*

Superpala: Schnauze. Und wer mir sagen kann wer das war kriegt einen imaginären Keks von mir.

…**und der Anfang**

Dunkelheit empfing Harry. Er konnte nichts sehen, nichts spüren, nichts hören, nichts riechen und auch nichts schmecken. „Ist das der Tod?", fragte er sich.

„Ja Harry, das ist er.", antwortet eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Harry versuchte sich zu drehen, doch er konnte nicht. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob er wirklich einen besass. Trotzdem versuchte er in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Einen Lachen kam daraus hervor. „Du versuchst mich zu sehen Harry? Wenigen ist es gelungen, denn nur wer die Augen nicht verschliesst kann wirklich sehend werden.", antwortete die körperlose Stimme. „Wie meinst du das?", dachte Harry und hörte wie seine Gedanken in alle Richtungen davonflogen. „Das, das, das…" , hörte er leise ihr Echo verklingen. „Hast du nie gemerkt wer deine Mittmenschen wirklich sind? Hast du nie hinter ihre Masken geschaut?" Er fing wieder an zu Lachen. Ihre Masken… dachte Harry. Ja, die Masken, die man mit Galleonen geformt und mit Knuts und Sickeln drapiert hatte. Über die Jahre gewachsen, hatten sie sich perfekt an die Gesichter angepasst, sodass sie nicht mehr davon unterscheidbar waren. „Du hast es also Begriffen Harry, oder?", fragte die Stimme. „Ja", dachte er sich. „Und doch, und doch… nicht alle Menschen sind so. Dies ist der Ort an dem die Seelen, die eine zweite Chance verdient habe, landen." „Habe Ich sie den verdient?", dachte Harry in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Vermutlich." „Und jetzt ?"

Eine weisse Fläche erschien unterhalb von Harry und er schwebte darauf. Er schaute an sich herunter und doch sah er nichts, als er die Fläche berührte. Von vorne hörte er Schritte auf sich zu kommen und aus dem Dunkeln sah eine blendend weisse Gestalt auf sich zu kommen. Die Gestalt hatte weder ein Gesicht, noch eine klar umrissene Form. Sie leuchtete von innen heraus und weisse, lange Tücher schwebten um sie herum. „Jetzt gehst du in das Land des Todes, in dem geprüft wird ob du würdig bist wieder unter den Lebenden zu wandeln." Plötzlich erhoben sich zwei der Tücher, schossen hinter Harry und bevor er sich umdrehen konnte wurde er nach hinten gesogen. Er landete hart auf seinem Hintern und schaute hinauf. „Merk dir eins Harry, das ist deine letzte Chance. Wenn du hier stirbst, bleibst du Tod.", und die Gestalt wandte sich ab, gerade als der Riss, durch den er gekommen war, verschwand. Harry, noch immer verwirrt, merkte erst jetzt, dass er Todmüde war. Er war zu müde um ein Versteck zu suchen oder ein Feuer anzuzünden zu können, also blieb er einfach liegen und schlief sofort ein.

Minuten später, so kam es ihm vor, wurde er von einem Flüstern aufgeweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah vor sich 3 Männer. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und achteten kaum auf Harry. Dieser bewegte langsam die Hand hinter seine Hosentasche, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass er nicht mehr da war. So unauffällig wie möglich suchte er den Boden ab, nur damit sein Blick an der Hand des vermutlichen Anführers hängenblieb. Dort war sein Zauberstab, fest in seiner Hand vergraben. Harry versuchte gerade einen Weg zu finden, wie er seinen Zauberstab wieder bekommen konnte ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe zu wecken, als sich der Anführer zu ihm wandte. „ Ah du bist wach!", er grinste dreckig, „Danke für den Stab, er wird uns einiges einbringen." Die Gruppe lachte und Harry hechtete nach seinem Zauberstab. Der Anführer drehte sich in Sekundenschnelle um die eigene Achse, drückte seine Hand gegen Harrys Rücken und sendete einen Blitz durch Harrys Körper. Es tat ihm nicht weh, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Anführer beugte sich hinunter und tätschelte Harry den Kopf und sagte: „Willkommen, Willkommen im Land des Todes Kleiner. Hier gibt es drei Regeln: Erstens, du darfst niemanden Töten, foltern, verletzen und verstümmeln sind ok, zweitens, du darfst alles nehmen, musst aber mit den Konsequenzen klar kommen, drittens, wenn du einen unbekannten Weg an den Toren vorbei findest MUSST du es einer Gilde sagen." Harry hörte wie er in seiner Tasche herumkramte und fühlte etwas auf seinen Rücken plumpsen. „Hier, „Überleben für Anfänger" und „Magie Vol. 1", kann einem Zauberer wie dir sicher nützlich sein.", er stand auf, „Ach ja, du solltest in die Stadt gehen, so schnell wie möglich. Kommt Leute auf nach Irenom." Und Harry hörte Schritte die sich entfernten. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten bis die Wirkung des Blitzes abklang. Nach einer Weile schlief Harry wieder ein.

Also Leute tut mir Leid das ich so lange nichts gepostet habe, aber jetzt werdet ihr jeden Monat etwas zu Lesen bekommen. Und als Entschuldigung werde ich diese Woche noch ein Kapitel posten, aber wesentlich länger als dieses.

Danke für die Treue

-Superpala

P.S. Ich habe die Beschreibung geändert die alte war:

Harry kommt ins Sechste Schuljahr doch es ist einiges anders. Was ist das für ein Schwert. Warum ist die Kammer der Schreckens nicht mehr unbewohnt und was zu Teufel ist nur mit Harry los? Dark FF mit Harry und eigenen charackteren


	10. Die Ersten Schritte in der neuen Welt

Erstens, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Zweitens, sorry das Ich nicht wie versprochen noch ein Kapitel gemacht habe. Drittens, sorry das es so kurz ist. Viertens, dieses Kapitel gilt noch für den Mai. Fünftens, Ich habe genau jetzt Abschlussprüfungen, also bis zum 21. Juni also werde ich bis dahin nicht weiterschreiben. Sorry und danke für die Treue.

**Die Ersten Schritte in der neuen Welt**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte spürte er sofort dass der Blitz abgeklungen war. Es war weniger die Möglichkeit, sich wieder bewegen zu können, als die völlige Abwesenheit der fremden Magie in seinem Körper, indem sich das Ende des Zaubers zeigte. Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf und die Bücher fielen ihm von seinem Rücken. Er griff hinter sich und nahm die Beiden in seinen Schoss. Als erstes öffnete er das Überlebenshandbuch. Auf der ersten Seite stand in Grossbuchstaben:

**Kapitel 1**

**Essen, Trinken und der Unterschlupf**

Mehr nicht. Harry blätterte um. Auf der nächsten Seite stand: Kapitel 2, erst Kapitel 1. Auf der nächsten Seite stand Kapitel 3 und wieder die Anmerkung über Kapitel 1. Harry blätterte wieder auf Seite 1 und strich über den Schriftzug. Als er fertig war, fing in seinem Kopf ein Video an zu spielen. Es zeigte einen Mann der sich Nahrung, Wasser und Feuerholz suchte, und sich eine Unterkunft aus Blättern und Zweigen baute und sich vor einem grossen Tier versteckte. Als der Film fertig war, schaute Harry wieder auf die Seite. Dort stand jetzt:

Um Kapitel 2 freizuschalten:

1-mal Tagesbedarf an Nahrung sammeln 0/3200 kcal,

1-mal Tagesbedarf an Trinkwasser sammeln 0/3 l,

1-mal Feuerholz sammeln 0/3 kg,

1 provisorischer Unterschlupf 0/1

Immer wachsam!

Bei dem letzten Satz schaute Harry sich sofort um. Erst jetzt begriff er dass er seit mehreren Stunden unbeweglich irgendwo auf einer Wiese rumhockte und sicher ein perfektes Ziel abgab. DANN kam Harry in den Sinn dass ER bereits Ausgeraubt worden WAR, da er seit Stunden auf einer Wiese unbeweglich rumhockte und ein perfektes Ziel abgab. „Ich Idiot!", fluchte er und stand auf. Er tastete um seinen Landeplatz herum um seine Brille zu finden, bis er merkte dass er gar keine mehr brauchte. „Eine Sorge weniger", murmelte Harry als er die Bücher nahm und ganz Aufstand. Er schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass er sich tatsächlich auf einer Wiese befand, eine Wiese im Nirgendwo. Die Wiese wurde komplett von einem Wald eingerahmt. In der Richtung, in der er Norden vermutete, konnte er die Spitzen einer Stadt erkennen. Die Sonne, die gerade rechts von ihm aufging, zeigte ihm dass es Morgen war. Sofern er sich Richtig erinnerte, war er von der seltsamen Gestalt an einem Mittag in die Welt geworfen worden. Die Räuber hatten ihn gegen Abend ausgeraubt, also musste er seitdem etwa 12 Stunden, gezwungenermassen, geschlafen haben. Er sollte sich besser etwas zu trinken besorgen, ansonsten würde er noch verdursten bevor er die Stadt erreichte. Harry, der sich noch ein wenig dehnte, wünschte sich plötzlich sehnlichst seinen Zauberstab zurück. Einmal „Agvamenti" und seine Sorgen wären weg. Moment mal, hatte er nicht ein Zauberbuch von den Räubern bekommen? Er schaute auf seine Hände, auf denen die zwei Bücher lagen, nahm das Zauberbuch hervor und legte es auf das Überlebenshandbuch. Er öffnete die erste Seite, darauf stand:

**Kapitel 1**

**Grundlagen und erste Zauber**

Da er schon wusste was er zu tun hatte, strich er über die Schrift und das Video fing an zu spielen. Dieses Mal zeigte es einen Mann der Tief in sich selber versunken war und kurz darauf nur noch seine Umrisse, in denen eine leuchtende Flüssigkeit hin und her floss. Die Flüssigkeit bewegte sich plötzlich auf seine Finger zu und der Mann wurde wieder sichtbar. Er konzentrierte sich und zeigte mit seinen Fingern in die Luft. Plötzlich entlud sich ein Blitz, der jedoch nur kurz anhielt, und dann wieder verschwand. Die Animation wurde wieder abgespielt, doch dieses Mal wurde die Flüssigkeit angezeigt. Sie bewegte sich gleichmässig auf seine Finger zu. An seinen Fingern angekommen, wurde auf seine Finger gezoomt. Auf den Fingern war jetzt eine Schicht, und darüber stand „Der Gedanke verwandelt die Magie. ACHTUNG: NIEMALS ROHE MAGIE OHNE ZIEL AUSLAUFEN LASSEN" Es wurde wieder hinaus gezoomt und die Flüssigkeit, oder die Magie, verwandelte sich, kaum dass Sie die Schicht berührt hatte, in einen Blitz. Dieser hielt nur kurz an. Wieder zoomte das Video auf die Finger. Dort war jetzt eine kleine Wand auf der Innenseite der Finger aufgetaucht und zwang die Magie wieder ihren gewohnten Gang zu nehmen. Über der Wand stand „Um den Ausfluss der Magie zu stoppen, ist es nötig eine Mauer am Auslaufpunkt zu erstellen/erdenken und den Gedanken zu beenden!" Das Video endete und Harry öffnete die Augen. Gut, dachte er, das sollte möglich sein.

Er setzte sich und stellte sich seine Magie vor, wie sie gemächlich in ihm floss. Er öffnete die Augen und hielt seine beiden Hände vor sich. Er stellte sich vor wie die Magie sich gleichmässig auf alle seine Finger verteilte und stellte sich Wasser vor. Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es nochmal. Wieder nichts. Er schaute auf sein Buch. „Haben Sie sich eine Schicht Gedanken vorgestellt, oder einfach nur Wasser?" Das stimmte, Harry hatte ja nur an Wasser gedacht. Nützliches Feature, dachte er sich im Stillen und konzentrierte sich wieder. Dieses Mal stellte er sich die Gedanken als eine Schicht vor seinen Fingerkuppen vor und schickte seine Magie langsam hindurch. Er brauchte die Tropfen nicht zu sehen um zu wissen dass es geklappt hatte. Er hielt seine andere Hand darunter und fing einige Tropfen auf und stellte sich vor das die Gedankenschicht verschwand. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er, dass in dem von ihm beschworenen Wasser kleine Kristalle schwammen. Er nahm einen der Kristalle in die Hand und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. Er sah ein wenig wie eine explodierte und gleich darauf eingefrorene Kugel Wasser mit einem roten Punkt in der Mitte aus. Ausserdem schien er zu wachsen, während Harry ihn in der Hand hielt. Er schaute wieder auf sein Buch zurück. „NIEMALS ROHE MAGIE OHNE ZIEL AUSLAUFEN LASSEN", stand dort in leuchtend roten Buchstaben. „Verdammt", fluchte Harry und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Körper fühlte sich langsam ein wenig taub an und es viel ihm schwer sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Harry fing an den blauen Fluss zu sehen der stetig aus seinen Fingern in den seltsamen Kristall zu fliessen schien. HALT!, dachte er, doch seine Magie hörte nicht auf aus ihm hinaus zufliessen. Er versuchte sie irgendwie wieder in sich hineinzuziehen, doch auch das funktionierte nicht. Eine Mauer! In dem Video hiess es er solle eine Mauer bauen, um die Magie zu stoppen. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder und fing an sich eine Mauer vorzustellen. Als er seine Fingerspitzen komplett eingemauert hatte, fing er an wieder Atem zu schöpfen, doch das Taube Gefühl verschwand nicht. Harry öffnete wieder die Augen. Der Kristall, der vorher bequem auf eine Fingerspitze gepasst hätte, nahm jetzt seine ganze Hand ein, doch wenigstens schien er nicht mehr zu wachsen. Harry schaute wieder auf sein Buch. In diesem Stand jetzt:

_**Magiekristall **__(lat. Magicae Cristallum) umgangssprachlich auch __**Makri**__ genannt (Ma(gie) kri(stall))_

_Kristallenes Medium, häufig in Flüssigkeiten die durch Magie entstanden sind zu finden, selten in normalem Wasser. Der __**Magiekristall**__, oder __**Makri**__, wie er weiter genannt wird, ist ein magischer Kristall der von dem ägyptischen Gelehrten und Zauberer Imhotep (geb. ca. 2700 vor Christus) während der Anfangszeit dieser Welt entdeckt wurde. Dieser Kristall wird häufig als Speichermedium für magische Energie (auch Mana genannt) benutzt und wird in grösseren Mengen in der Stadt Irenom, der Stadt der Magier, produziert. Der __**Makri**__ wird für seine nützlichen Fähigkeiten geschätzt, Mana einfach und unkompliziert aufzunehmen, bzw. abzugeben. Ausserdem kann er, sobald er mit Mana aufgeladen wurde, seine Grösse, seine Beschaffenheit, sein Gewicht, seine Härte und sein Material ändern. Aus diesem Grund wird er gerne als Manalieferant und von Reisenden als temporäre Reisetasche verwendet, während es kaum Waffen oder Rüstungen aus diesem Material gibt, da der Zauber nicht langlebig ist und nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit Mana gefüttert werden muss. Die wenigen Waffen die es aus diesem Material gibt werden ausschliesslich von mächtigen Magiern getragen, die es aus Fokusmedium für Hochlevel Magie gebrauchen. Der __**Makri**__ zieht ausserdem freischwebendes Mana aus seiner Umgebung und wird darum auch als Aufspührer für magische Gegenstände benutzt. Der __**Makri**__ kann gegessen, falls in Wasser verwandelt, getrunken oder auch intravenös als Manalieferant benutzt werden. Jedes Jahr wird ausserdem in Irenom eine Konferenz über weitere Verwendungszwecke des __**Makri**__ abgehalten, an der auch Imhotep persönlich teilnimmt. _

Harry schaute wieder auf den Kristall in seiner Hand. „Ein Magiespeichermedium? Interessant.", murmelte er. In dem Buch stand dass der Kristall Magie einfach und unkompliziert wieder abgab, aber wie sollte Harry ihn dazu bringen. „Könntest du mir meine Magie wieder geben?", fragte Harry den Kristall. Nicht passierte. „Dachte ich mir schon." Langsam aber sicher wurde Harry wieder sehr müde, und durstig. Er schaute wieder auf das Buch

**Kapitel 2**

**Manipulation von Magie und Materie ausserhalb des Körpers**

Ohne gross darüber nachzudenken strich er über die Schrift und der neue Film fing an. Er zeigte denselben Mann. Er drehte sich und konzentrierte sich auf eine leuchtende Kugel neben sich. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand die Kugel. Die Szene veränderte sich. Der Mann stand jetzt neben einem Stein der gleich gross war wie er. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Stein und dieser hob sich in die Luft, drehte sich auf den Kopf, spaltete sich von oben nach unten in einem klaren Schnitt und fiel auf den Boden. Die Szene veränderte sich wieder. Diesmal wurden die Magieströme angezeigt. Im ersten Ausschnitt flossen die Ströme gemächlich in den beiden Körpern. Nachdem der Mann sich zu der Kugel gedreht hatte, sah es so aus, als würde eine Hand aus seiner Brust herauskommen. Darüber stand jetzt: „Stellen Sie sich vor, dass ein Arm oder ein Strich oder etwas Langes aus ihnen herauskommt und die Quelle der Magie berührt. Wichtig ist DAS die Quelle von Ihrer Magie berührt wird." Nachdem die Hand, beziehungsweise jetzt der ganze Arm aus dem Mann gekommen war und die Magiekugel berührt hatte, zoomte das Bild auf die Kugel. Die Magieströme zog es jetzt in Richtung Hand und die Kugel schrumpfte, bis die gesamte Magie in der Hand verschwunden war. Darüber stand: „ACHTUNG! Diese Methode kann und wird auch von anderen Menschen oder Lebewesen benutzt um Ihnen zu Schaden. Falls sie ein ziehen spüren, dass von Ihrem gesamten Körper zu kommen scheint, dann stellen Sie sich, wie in Kapitel 1, eine Wand vor. Sie können auch weglaufen, doch bei einem erfahrenen Nutzer wird Ihnen das Nichts bringen." Danach zog sich die Hand in ihn zurück.

Die Szene änderte sich. Der Mann stand jetzt neben dem mannshohen Stein. Wieder zeigten sich die Magieströme. Beim Mann waren sie ganz ruhig, doch im Stein waren, anstatt ein ganzer, viele kleinere, einzelne Ströme, die wie Kristalle strömten. Darüber stand: „In Gestein, besonders in jenem welchem Magie ausgesetzt wurde, bilden sich häufig Makri. Dieser Umstand wird häufig verwendet, um Makri zu züchten, da Berge und anderes Gestein leicht zu finden sind und es relativ wenig Magie benötigt um sie zu einem „Wirt" zu machen. Die Nachteile sind dabei, dass die Makri, da sie ja selber eine Masse haben, und bei mehr gespeichertem Mana wachsen, den Gestein aushöhlen. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür sind die Hollybergen. Die einzelnen Kristalle haben sich nach jahrelanger Manaspeicherung zu einem Einzigen verbunden, und damit den ganzen Berg ausgehöhlt. Dieser Berg wurde später gefunden und, in einem überaus aufwendigen, und einzigartigen Ritual, in eine Festung verwandelt. Diese Festung steht in der Nähe von Irenom und ist einer der Hauptgründe, aus denen Irenom eine Stadt für die Magier geworden ist. Die Festung ist allgemein unter dem Namen „Magierfeste" oder „Manaburg" bekannt. Ausserdem sind einige Leute der Meinung, dass die Welt selber auf einem gigantischen Makriblock steht und wir von dessen Magie zehren. Weiter geht diese Theorie davon aus, dass das benutzten von Magie diesen Block verkleinert, und irgendwann dafür sorgt, dass der Boden unter unseren Füssen einbricht. Diese Theorie konnte jedoch noch nicht bewiesen werden, da noch niemand gefunden wurde der solch eine Expedition finanzieren würde. Die einzige Expedition, die ganz alleine von einem Mann namens Barnabas ausgeführt wurde, endete damit, dass sich einige Trolle in Tütüs in sein Haus schlichen und ihn erschlugen. Bis heute weiss noch niemand ob er etwas gefunden hatte, da die Ausgrabungstelle noch immer von den Trollen bewacht wird. Die Trolle wurden unterdessen zu einem Massenspektakel, da sie während jeder Vollmondnacht eine grandiose Vorstellung von Schwanensee aufführen, die selbst die härtesten Kritiker immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzen."

Dann zoomte der Film wieder heraus. Wieder kam aus dem Mann eine Hand, schob sich unter den Stein und hob ihn hoch. „Dies ist eine Methode, es gibt jedoch auch Andere, z.b. der Kran, an dem sie den Stein wie mit einem Kran hochziehen, oder das Netz, bei dem unter dem Stein ein Netz gespannt wird und er, an einem, oder mehreren Punkten, damit hochgezogen wird. Wichtig für den Erfolg ist aber, dass die Technik auch Physikalische Hindernisse berücksichtigt. Wenn man den Stein beispielsweise mit der Spitze einer grossen Nadel hochheben will, kippt er entweder um und fällt auf den Boden, oder die Nadel sticht ein Loch in den Stein und zerstört ihn damit. Achtung! Falls Sie den Trick mit der Nadel an einem anderen Menschen einsetzen möchten, müssen Sie sich der Zustimmung des jeweiligen Versichern. Falls Sie es nicht tun kann es schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Es wird jedoch dringend empfohlen sich die Nadel stumpf vorzustellen, da es ansonsten zu schwerwiegenden inneren Verletzungen kommen kann und die Freude daran stark gedämpft wird."

Eine zweite Hand kam aus seinem Körper und packte die Spitze des Steins. Dann drehten die Beiden Hände den Stein auf den Kopf. Die momentane obere Hand liess ihren Teil los, und gesellte sich zu der, jetzt unteren, Hand dazu. Sie verschoben sich so, dass zwischen ihnen eine Lücke entstand. „Achtung: vergessen sie nicht dass die physikalischen Gesetze auch dann gelten, wenn sie das Objekt bewegen. Es wird viel mehr Kraft kosten gegen die Schwerkraft anzukämpfen und einen festen Griff zu behalten, als nur gegen die Schwerkraft anzukämpfen. Aus diesem Grund ist die zweite Hand eine sehr gute Idee. Wichtig: verschiedene magische Kräfte, die allesamt das gleiche Ziel haben (etwas zu heben, einen Angriff) verschmelzen sich meist, ohne zu tun der Zaubernden. Dies kann Probleme verursachen falls sie sich gegenseitig aufheben (z.B. ein Gefrier- und ein Entflammzauber). Kann aber durchaus auch seine Vorteile haben (z.B. verstärkt Wasser einen Blitzzauber)."

Nachdem Harry den Kommentar zu Ende gelesen hatte, kam aus seinem Körper eine Klinge heraus. Sie positionierte sich genau über dem Spalt, den die Hände freigelassen hatten und schnitt den Block schnurgerade in zwei Stücke. „Anmerkung: falls Sie ein magisches Hindernis zwischen sich und ihrem Zauber bringen, wird der Zauber an dieser Stelle abgebrochen, und bleibt so, falls sie ihn nicht reparieren, neu sprechen oder die Magie von Anfang an angewiesen haben, ihn aufzufüllen. Ein kleiner Tipp zur Klinge: stellen Sie sich immer vor, wie scharf die Klinge sein soll, da sie ansonsten Unfälle und Katastrophen verursachen könnten. Die normale Schärfe der Klinge, entspricht dem einen Eisenschwert. Diese Schärfe würde hier nicht ausreichen, darum wurde die Klinge nach einem Rasiermesser erdacht. Ausserdem können sie der Klinge befehle geben, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass sie wissen wie die Bewegung gehen würde, da die Klinge auf ihren Wissensschatz zugreifen würde. Falls sie ein kompletter Vollidiot sind, sollten sie es allgemein lassen so etwas zu tun. Zu der Bewegung, hier haben wir eine Guillotine benutzt, da sie sehr gradlinig und genau ist. Achtung: Stoppblock nicht vergessen. " Der Film endete.

„Gut, versuchen wir es." Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Kristall und stellte sich eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden vor. Er stellte sich vor, wie die Magie darin floss und saugte sie durch seine Verbindung ein. Widerstandslos fügte sich der Kristall und schrumpfte, bis er nicht mehr zu erkennen war. „Ahh", seufzte Harry. Die Müdigkeit war verschwunden, nur der Durst blieb noch. Er stellte sich vor wie Wasser seine Hand füllte, dieses Mal ohne Makri, trank davon, bis er voll war und „verschloss" den Zauber wieder. Er legte sich auf die Weide und seufzte wohlig. Gut was sollte er jetzt tun, fragte er sich. Das Zeug vom Überlebenshandbuch wäre eine gute Idee. Er musste einen Teich oder Ähnliches finden, denn er konnte sich nie sicher sein ob seine Magie immer zuverlässig wäre. Und da würde er vielleicht auch Tiere und essbare Pflanzen finden. Harry setzte sich auf und suchte sein Zeugs zusammen, als ein Schatten auf ihn viel.

Während Harry seine Bücher lass, lauerte eine Kreatur bei den Bäumen. Eine Kreatur, die sich perfekt auf seine Umwelt angepasst hatte und deshalb überall zu finden war. Dieser Allesfresser, der sich selbst „Ajwankaf`el pakuranum" nannte, was in seiner Sprache „Der unsichtbare Jäger" bedeutete, war einer der erfolgreichsten Jäger des Stammes. Nichts, hatte sich je aus seiner tödlichen Umarmung befreien können. Und jetzt hatte er es auf diesen seltsamen Primaten abgesehen. Dieser würde seinen Stamm für mindestens eine Woche ernähren können. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte dass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, schlich er sich an. Normalerweise wäre es unklug, sich auf einer Wiese anzuschleichen, doch dieser Primat schien von seiner Umgebung keine Notiz zu nehmen. Nach kurzer Zeit war er hinter ihm und bäumte sich auf. Der Primat wirbelte mit angsterfüllten Augen herum und wollte gerade schreien als Ajwankaf sich, mit seiner tödlichen Macht, auf ihn stürzte!

Harry wirbelte herum. Mit angsterfüllten Augen sah er ein seltsames Wesen, das sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte schreien, doch das Wesen kam ihm zuvor. Es stürzte sich auf ihn und hinderte ihn am Atmen. Er hatte solche Wesen schon früher gesehen, es war ein…

Also Leute das war das Kapitel für den Mai, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat.

Ausserdem bräuchte ich für das nächste Kapitel zwei nahmen, männlich und weiblich. Bis zum nächsten Mal


End file.
